Transformers:  Beautiful Mess
by Mickey-Bee
Summary: Sam and Bee have all the time in their hands, yet Starscream is making it hard for them to enjoy. The puzzle of Sam's heart becomes complicated, as his feelings towards Bee grow stronger.. Sam/Bee, rated M, has not been beta-ed.
1. The beginning of happyness

_Author's notice:_

_This is my first fanfiction ever, and my story is solely based on the movies. Well, basically TF 1 & 2 but I have seen few clips from the third one._

_This is supposed to bee a slightly romantic Bee/Sam story, with a lot of action and adventure on it, but I noticed that my start was sort of.. Well, a lot Optimus/Sam, which it's not supposed to be. Sam/Optimus is only frienship, and friendship only._

_Please do read more than the first chapter. ;) It gets only better the mote I write (I hope) so please do read it more than just the first one. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>One, two three, four, five, six<br>Six steps and one giant leak over the water pond. Six, five, four, three, two, one and one twirl around myself.  
>It's quite fresh and nice morning, after such accidents. It's quite chilly, minus -1 celcius but no snow. I know Bee would just love snow, so I can't wait it to just snow already. That way, the whole area would turn white and all would be happy for a moment.<p>

The clock shows 0600 hours, the sun is up, or actually it's on it's way. It's like, halfway up, about the forests shadow line's height. Like, the height you know, when the sun goes down, and all you can actually see is the silhouette of the forest. Yeah, about that height. The wide empty base area is completely silent. I wonder if Bee and others are still recharging? Optimus _did_lose his hand, so Ratchet must be fixing that then. The base area is like, totally empty, no movement at all, whatsoever.. Gotta keep my guard on, if some of those shitty decepticons fly around the corner or something.

I smirked. As if.

I quietly opened the Garage door, and saw the lights we're all off. Changing the base location to a middle of nowhere was better than just a good idea. Here the autobots had full freedom to test, train and have fun. And since Optimus was on command, it was mostly training. Doesn't surprise me though. He is a man of principals. He is a man of pride and heart. Or actually he's an autobot, so you really can't say he's a man.. But he's a very good friend of mine, so I won't let anyone say anything bad about him.

I sneaked around the base for awhile. I saw Sergeant Epps laying on the nearby sofa, which was brought to the soldiers, so that they could relax a bit too. He deserved that sleep. He's a great man. I also saw Captain Lennox up on the pleteau, but he too was fast asleep, I could see him dozing off. When not in action, you could never guess how funny those guys could be. But seeing all full asleep makes me wonder what the hell am I up so early? Oh well.  
>I noticed a guitar on the corner, and decided to play it afterwards, after waking everyone up first. They would porbably be mad at me, but you can't help it. They'd laugh at it later on.<p>

I looked around quietly to see Bee on the other side of the room. I softly sneaked to him and smiled gently at him. I had thought I'd already lost him, when that fucking decepticon bastard pointed a gun at his head. And I couldn't do a shitty thing. Afterwards I made sure that I had somesort of weapon to protect others. Or myself, as I had told Optimus, because if I had told him I wanted it to protect others, he would have lectured me about not risking my own life for the sake of others. As if he could be the one to talk, he was the one who eagerly was always on front and shooting at things, getting hurt.  
>I gently kissed Bee's bumper, so softly and gently I bet he couldn't even feel it.<p>

Then I decided to let him doze off a bit more, as I knew he would be very tired, and because I knew he deserved it. I saw Ratchet sleeping too, so that must mean absolutely everyone is sleeping. And noone is actually guarding this thing? The whole garage is unprotected? Oh wow, that's a new one. If I could only see Optimus somewhere.. I needed to know he was allright. I wanted to hang around the base for today, as I had nothing else to do, and I seriously wanted to spend some time with the autobots and other soldiers. They meant the world to me, absolutely.

Oh there's Optimus! He's asleep a well. I softly ran towards Optimus. How tired he must be. All the energy he has put in protecting the earth, the human kind. If he had just went ahead and rescued his own planet, Cybertron, I'm sure he would've been happier.. Not. As if Sentinal would've given anyone any freedom at all. Or Megatron. Well, both we're officially off the table, on the other side, but Starscream was still fleeing around and making some weird plans, I'm sure. Maybe it has been Starscream all along. I mean, he had worked for Megatron and knew his every move, every plan too. Yet Megatron didn't pay too much attention to him. And he's such coward anyway, always escaping when it was possible. Such waste of metal he is.

I softly caressed Optimus' side and quietly whispered,  
>''Hey buddy. How you getting along?'' I heard no response and he didn't move either. So either he is still in <em>very<em> deep sleep, or then he's pissed at me and completely ignoring me, which seems highly unlikely, as it isn't really Optimus' cup of tea. I mean he _had _had those sort of moments too, but that was because of the Apollo and the thing that belonged to the Arch. He was so mad at that time, as the government hadn't told him everything he needed to know. As if they had lied to him, and that is something he just can't tolerate. He absolutely detests lying.

Not to self; **never lie to Optimus**.

I so quietly and gently opened Optimus' front door and climbed in that even I couldn't hear my movements. I caressed his steering wheel and noticed that for a truck, his seats we're really soft. Like the bubbly, fluffy soft seats you see and try at different furniture shops, but never have money enough to buy them.

''Morning Optimus. How's the world looking today, my friend?'' I whispered under my breath.  
>''Sam..'' I heard his sleepy voice finally active and taking a notice of me.<br>''When did you come in?'' Now his voice sounded a bit surprised, but calm as usual.  
>''Oh, I took a few steps front and few steps back, did one thwril and.. Well, opened the garage door. It's totally unprotected you now?'' I stated and leaned towards the steering wheel.<br>''And I really wanted to see you guys, so even if you would've been there to welcome me with guns pointing at me, I still would've come.'' I smiled and patted Optimus' switch.  
>''Sam, I would never aim at you with my guns. You are always welcome here.'' I heard him reasoning.<br>Both of us had spoken in a very slow voice, I because I knew everyone was tired and Optimus because I had. Sort of going with the flow, whispering as if we had something to hide.

''Oh I know, I know Optimus. That makes you a very good friend. I like that about you. I've never told you that, have I?'' I sort of mumbled to myself, but I did state it towards Optimus. He fell silent.  
>''I haven't huh. Well, I like a lot about you Optimus. Just wanting you to know that. And how's your arm getting along?'' I quickly continued and tariled off, for my embarassment of the topic which I had myself brought up.<br>''Sam, you are very affectionate today, and I appreciate that. It is a honor to be a friend of yours.'' He slowly let out his mind.  
>''... Thank you. I guess. But you didn't answer my question.'' I hid my head in my folded arms, which we're still leaning against the steering wheel. I was blushing allright. It was rare for Optimus to compliment someone, but it must be because he had still not reasoned his sensors and system so that he could think clearly. Sort of, human like.<p>

''My arm is doing fine, thank you. How are your wounds healing, young man?'' He replied after a short while.  
>''Oh my wounds are nothing comperd to yours, I-''<br>''Never compare yourself to autobots Sam. We are different than you humans. You are far more fragile and it takes longer time for you to heal.'' He stated, sort of worried and a bit mad too.

''...Sorry.'' I mumbled. ''But I was really worried about you guys. And you are fragile too, don't try to deny that. I have seen autobots and decepticons fall, I have seen them getting hurt.'' I reminded him, though I did not want to remember myself. But he was right. Sort of. If you compared human to fight against autobots/decepticons, it would be unfair as they are made of metal. But since you can compare human against human and autobot against decepticon, it atually turns out we're quite equal in getting hurt. There was just the fact that humans needed_ time _to heal, for our bodies _healed_ _themselves_. Autobots on the other hand, had to fix themselves, they did not heal.

''Yes, I am sorry that you had to see all of that. I quite honestly wish none of you ever had.'' He sighed. These kind of disscussions made you quite upset, so I decided it was time to change the topic.  
>''So, Optimus. There is a reason I came today. Well, actually I just wanted to hang around with you guys, but that's a reason enough, isn't it?'' I laughed nervously. But was quick to continue;<br>''So could you just, like, do a quick, but powerful and loud toot with your horn?'' I smiled and waited in excitment.

''What for? They are quite tired Sam.'' Optimus reasoned and made my plan sort of.. Well. Fall apart on my hands.  
>''You are quite correct. Sorry, just forget I said anything.'' I mubmled ashamed and embarassed.<br>''I will not, Sam. You have said some precious things, which I wish to keep with me when the times get hard. You are very brave and humble, but at times quite greedy. Mistakes are unavoidable and we shall learn from them.'' He was quick to reply, with sort of scolding, but very fatherly-like tone.  
>''I love you Optimus.'' I murmured under my breath, so silently I don't know if he had even heard me and patted his seat and then jumped off.<br>''As I do love you Sam.'' He replied, calm, but there was certainly some love in that tone. So he had heard.

I smiled. He really did have a good heart for a leader. I signed Optimus that I will quietly go to Bee and told him to 'shush' with my finger. He didn't seem to have anything against it, as he closed the door behind me and stayed silent as I sneaked over to Bumblebee's side. I almost stumbled on my own feet and made a silent stir. I grimaced and continued softly sliding across the room to Bee.  
>I kissed Bee again, this time so that he could feel it. I could hear his system quickly activate as if I was this huge danger that was going to hurt and torture him. I laughed noisslessly as he noticed who it was and opened the driver side's door.<p>

''Hey buddy. Did I scare you?'' I softly laughed as I sat down to the seat. He made no gesture to answer me in any way, so I decided that I did scare him.  
>''Don't be mad Bee buddy.'' I leaned down against the leather seat and laughed silently.<br>Now that I had been inside Optimus' truck, without hurry and time to really analyze his decoration, I had something to compare with Bee's interior. His Camaro design was different from the comfy seat Optimus had had. Bee's insides we're much more linear and sophisticated, I guess. It had black and beige leather in it, as well as his 'Autobot' sign on his steering wheel. His seats weren't as soft as Optimus' but his seats we're more comfy in a way. It sort of had the beach-bench -like set-up, but it was far more confortamble and controlable than the beach-ones. And softer and better and ultimately just better than any seat in the world. Simply the best.

''Seriously, it's already 0630. Time to wake up my friend.'' I let me eyes wonder on the roof. ''How are you, Bee? I missed you buddy.'' I tried making apologetic gesture to make him forgive me. He still stayed silent, but had already locked the doors.

_What a smart thing to do._

''Look, I'm sorry Bee. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to give you a morning hug and kiss, and now that I say it out aloud it does sound weird..'' My voice trailed off.  
>The Camaro seemed to stir and move underneath me.<br>''Bee..?''  
>Still no response.<p>

Why the hell won't he answer? Was he mad at me? He should say so then, _instead_ of acting childish and giving me the silent treatment.  
>Suddenly the Camaro started to move silently as if leaving the garage. He wanted to talk to me in private? Or was he going to dump me somewhere of nowhere and leave me? Oh man, now I'm getting scared.<br>''Bee, just what are you..?'' I tried asking and shaking and moving and everything. All he did was silently move forward, and so we left the garage.

As the garage doors opened, I could see then sun had already gotten higher. Had it only been half an hour? It seemed like an eternity to me, sitting with Optimus, whom I respected and whom I absolutely never had time to talk with. It had seemed to be a long time, since I had been with Bee like this, sitting silently and he would drive. When Bee was just about to die, I hated myself for not doing anything. What if he actually had died? It was like an alien thing to me to even think. I can't think my life without Bee. And when he said :'We had a good run' I was just on the edge of running over to him and just go down with him. He meant that much to me.  
>I realized that we we're driving quite fast and I had absolutely no idea where Bee was taking me. I mean I didn't even have the slightest clue.<p>

''Bee, what's wrong?'' I asked, now worrying if his system had broken down or something. He didn't even use the radio to communicate. He stayed completely silent.  
>''Bee, tell me what's wrong.''<br>No repsonse.  
>''Is this one of those times that I should be now shouting and kicking and yelling someone to call the police, my own car has kidnapped me?'' I questoned his actions.<br>The camaro shook himself from side to side, as if humanly shaking his head in disagreement.  
>''I trust you Bee.'' I quickly added, just to make sure he had no overly shocking plans.<br>''I truly do.'' I continued, as we headed up to the empty road.


	2. The meltdown

As we headed off to the great highways, now deserted, I felt sort of humble. The roads we're huge, huge enough for even Optimus to do a tummy slide and I don't think the roads would've even gotten a scratch. And I still couldn't believe my own car had locked me in and wouldn't let me know where we we're headed.  
>''Bee, c'mon! I know I startled you this morning, but we've been going on and on for an hour now, where are you taking me?'' I sighed as I leaned against the leather seat. Still the cold silent treatment.<br>''Bee.''  
>Silence.<br>''I said_ Bee_.''  
>Still nothing.<br>''Oh Bee, **c'mon**! This is ridiculous!'' I prolific-ed in my frustration. Then I _finally_started hearing the buzz the radio made, when Bee searched through the channels. Then music started playing and I realized Bee was actually playing Jason Mraz.

_You are strong but you're needy,  
>humble but you're greedy<br>and based on your body language,  
>and shoddy cursive I've been reading<br>Your style is quite selective,  
>though your mind is rather reckless<br>well I guess it just suggests  
>that this is just what happiness is..<em>

Huh. Now Bee was saying I was greedy too, exactly what Optimus had stated earlier. But I had just brushed it off with a shrug. But it coming from Bee, it had a different meaning. And what did he mean I was needy? Or that I'm reckless? He was the one being reckless here, always getting hurt!

_..Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
>Kind of turn themselves into knives<br>And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction  
>But I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear<br>'Cause here we are, here we are..  
><em>  
>He was pissed. Or actually, by the tone of this song, I'd say he was sad. I become quite the devil whenever I get mad, and I'm starting to realize I <em>do<em> hurt Bee by taking it all out on him. By the time we we're last attacked at my new job, which I lost remind me, and the officers wouldn't let me in to the base, and I grabbed the walkie-talkie and screamed at Bee to get me, and he did. He came _running._But what was my reaction? Ohhh, right, I got mad at him being on the base all the time and not spending time with me. And half of the anger I had came from the crappy vehicle I had, because it was crappy and wouldn't move when I needed it to. But I was wrong taking it all out on Bee.

_..It's like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes"  
>Through timeless words and priceless pictures<br>We'll fly like birds not of this earth  
>And tides - they turn - and hearts disfigure<br>But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
>And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts<br>__But it's nice today.  
>Oh, the wait was so worth it. <em>

And then he quieted down once again.  
>''..I'm sorry Bee, I deeply apologize for all my earlier frustrations I took all out on you. I'm sorry.'' I condescendingly and humbly apologized, lowering my head.<br>''All has been_ ..buzz.. _forgiven and forgotten, Sam.'' he replied through his radio, but this time with his own voice.  
>''Bee.'' I whispered under my breath, as I knew he was hurt, but he always forgave everyone, and everything. He was like that by nature, too warm-hearted and nice. By being a warrior, or soldier, I wonder how he ever fought against decepticons, nearly his own species and actually killing them in progress of trying to save his own planet. Decepticons we're the meaner type, but how come we're they the mean type and autobots the protective, 'everything is going to be all right.. peace..' -type? When did they get to choose their side? What liberty did <em>they<em> have? They we're born what they we're born, so they couldn't decide, except that Jetfire and Wheelie _had_ changed sides, and also Sentinal, as he made an agreement with Megatron, but that doesn't count him as a decepticon, does it? He said it was for Cybertron and that he would never be an alliance with Megatron unless it was for the sake of Cybertron. Now _that _if something leaves you sort of wonder.

Then I heard Bee's engine roar deeply and growling when the car suddenly started going faster, and I staggered to stay put.  
>I had <em>myself<em> pressed the accelerator and now I pushed it even harder, when I sensed Bee's anguish.  
>I felt the ground grumble and shake, but I had no idea where it came from, earthquake maybe?<br>''What is it Bee?'' I grabbed the seat harder and couldn't even see the view correctly, as we got as high as 250km/h, so the whole thing was all blurry to me. But Bee did see, and he saw something he didn't like, something dangerous. But wait. If it was dangerous, shouldn't Bee be fighting? Like, just transform and shoot at it?

''Don't say you just saw the police and didn't want a ticket so you ran off?'' I scolded him and once again questioned what he was doing, because if it had been the police, it would be catastrophical!  
>''Starscream!'' I heard him almost yell through the radio with a high pitch-voice and I had to cover my ears and then I bluntly turned myself around to see from the rear window the horrible decepticon that was racing after us, after realizing what Bee's words meant.<p>

And then I froze.

I could now feel his steps he took while running, because Starscream was huge and the whole ground was shaking by his powerful steps. I looked at him in horror as he came closer and closer and closer and the small distance between Bee and Starscream was now at the minimum. If Starscream had jumped, he would've gotten Bee, he would've hurt Bee and I would be the responsible, because of my stupid actions this morning. If I hadn't made Bee angry, we wouldn't be on this road right now, and Bee's life wouldn't be in danger.

Bee realized he was just few steps away from Starscream and gassed off as he came closer. Suddenly Starscream speeded up, but so did Bumblebee, and because Bumblebee was on a vehicle mode, he was faster than he was.  
>Then Bee made a sudden U-turn and started racing <em>towards<em> Starscream, which took me off for a second, but then I realized that Starscream would be as stunned as I was, but he'd recover later because I was_ in_the car and he was taken by a shock.

Then we speeded right beside Starscreams giant foot and it felt like a slow - mode movie scene, and once again speeded towards the road we had once driven. But Starscream was fast to recover from this sudden surprise towards the event and started to yell something I couldn't hear. I gasped in panic as Bee started staggering and I tried to grab anything I could get myself to hold on to. I was struggling to think that if Starscream would now catch us, he would definitely kill Bee. If he killed Bee, Optimus would lose a great friend, and it would be the end of me. I was one hell of a decepticon magnet.  
>How did Starscream even find us? The base was way off anyone's sight and Optimus himself had made sure it was not visible through any satellite or warm-detector or mechanical device-detector. It was supposed to be completely invisible, but yet again, decepticons are always hard to shake off.<p>

Sort of these unbearable insects that just wouldn't leave you alone, after a good sauna in a summer night, or, or like a dog that has been left alone for the whole day and then when you came home, he would follow you everywhere you went, no matter what you did to try shook him off. Of course, if it was a dog, you wouldn't even want to shake him off, but insects like mosqitous or decepticons we're definitely worth dispelling. The only downside was, that mosqitous we're easily killed, though fast to reproduce, but decepticons, shiit, they we're very hard to kill, actually almost _impossible_ to kill.  
>And now one of them was yet again after us.<p>

Starscream started to shoot at Bee and he had to make sort of snake-like side-to-side swinging moves while I couldn't do anything. I did step on the accelerator, and I pushed it with my leg as hard as I could and just tried to stay put not bothering Bee in any way. I grabbed anything that stayed put and grabbed it so tight my knuckles turned white and I think I was pale myself. All the blood in me seemed to go down my veins to my heart, as if either to calm it down or push it more, depending how you looked at it.  
>I was filled with adrenaline and felt that if I had a gun to shoot, I would-<p>

I _did_have a gun.

It's on the backseat though and I can't reach it, unless I unbuckle my seat belt.  
>''Hold on Bee! I have to take off my seat belt and grab my gun so I can shoot at that bastard!'' I yelled at Bee and then unbuckled myself, filled with fear and uncertainty of the future.<p>

The future with Bee on it.

''Sam, don't! You'll hurt yourself!'' Bee staggered and I was sort of pissed at his 'don't get hurt you little duckling Sam!'  
>''Oh shut it, you can't even shoot at him right now, for you are driving so fast that I don't know do you <em>even see yourself <em>where you're going!'' I shouted back at him and crawled to the backseat.  
>There was a black box underneath the drivers seat, and as I reached down to get it, Bee made a sudden shift to the right without no warning.<br>''Sorry Sam! Are you okay!'' He asked me, with very worried tone.  
>''Oh you just focus on driving Bee! Don't mind me at all!'' I shouted at him and then went back searching for the black box, which was now gone.<p>

It had flown to the other side and I had to turn myself in that narrow space, while he was shifting and turning, making it almost impossible. I crawled along the backseat, trying to comply with the sudden movements Bee made, and just not falling off and screwing everything up. He made such sudden turn to the right that I slammed against his window, so hard that I could hear the sound when my skull cracked up. But by still seeing correctly and having no other pain than that, I decided I was fine and continued what I had been doing.

Then I finally reached the box and swooped down to grab it and unfolded the gun that was inside. Then I crawled back to the front seat and put my seat belt on, as it made the shooting easier, because it let my hands be free and I still stayed put and because it would make Bee feel more at ease. I saw a small red sign on the side of the road, but only for a half second and it was gone.

I rolled down the window and then started shooting.  
>It was quite difficult trying to actually <em>hit<em> Starscream with such distance and with the great movement. And with such small gun, I don't think it made even much damage, unless the bullet would hit some very critical place of his. Like his knee, or his ankles or eyes or.. If he would fall down and his chest-piece, his armor would get ripped off, then maybe if I hit his spark he would finally be done with.  
>But that was not reality as I could see it.<p>

I desperately shot Starscream, first trying to aim and then shoot, but the movement was so wobbly and unstable that I just stopped aiming and continued shooting recklessly. I ran out of bullets quite fast, and I had to reach up to the seat next to me, which had the box with the bullets in it. I grabbed it, just by an inch and got two more bullet cases out and then Bee made an sudden-stop and the seat belt supported me but the sudden jerk still hurt and I lost the box with 5 more bullet cases on it.

''Bee what are you doing? Drive drive drive!'' I shouted at Bee, when I could see Starscream reaching us from the side view mirror.  
>Bee made a new sudden U-turn and started driving the fastest he had ever driven.<br>I have never, ever been in such ride as I had now with Bee. He rode _so fast, so fast_ that I saw absolutely nothing. I decided to roll up the window and focus on trying to get from there alive.  
>Starscream would not be fooled twice with the same trick and he too was quick to turn around and started once again reaching us, as Bee speeded off.<p>

I don't know how long we had driven so far. I don't know what time is it, and I don't know where we are, but I trusted Bee, believed him, and I was 100 % certain he would get us both out of there alive. I would not let Bee die, not here and definitely not like this, not now.  
>If there was a way to signal Optimus or Jetfire or Sideswipe or anyone! The twins! Even Wheelie would be up to the call, as he would definitely forward the message to someone who could<em> do<em>something! But I had no cellphone with me, I had nothing electromechanical in my pockets. Only few notes and a lighter.

A lighter.

''Bee!'' I called him by his name, with a tone that told him to do something, but also that I had an idea.  
>''What is it Sam?'' I could hear him still panicking.<br>Bee wasn't sure we would survive this one. He couldn't protect me from Starscream, no matter what he would try and because this was Bee we we're talking about, he would have gone through at least a 20 calculations of how to get out of this situation.

The only problem was, that there was none.

''Do you have anything in here, besides gasoline, that would light up easily?'' I spoke loud in my adrenaline rush and mumbled a bit too, as the speed was so high I could hear a small whimper right beside my ear.  
>Or maybe that was me, I was no longer sure.<br>Bee was silent for a half second and then answered,  
>''Yes, under the backseat, there is automotive oil.'' he replied, unsure whether the statement was true or whether he should let me off the seat belt once again and crawl across the car.<br>And I unbuckled myself once again.

This time the mission was no longer so hard as it was on the first time, I had gotten used to the movement and wobbling and had a stable hand supporting myself while reaching down to the oil.  
>''Okay, here's the deal. You let the shitty Starscream bastard come as close as you can, but so that he can't reach you.'' I blurted, sweating and nervous, and buckling myself up again on the drivers seat.<br>''Then,'' I continued,  
>''I will throw this oil and this lighter towards that bastard and then you will speed off as fast as you can, not looking back, all right? Are we clear?'' I gasped and huffed, with still the adrenaline in my veins, giving me strength to make sure Bee would get out of here.<br>He would, I would make sure of it, at all costs.

''You could-''  
>''I could do a lot of things!'' I shouted at his objection.<br>''I could fall from the stairs tomorrow and then die! Or get paralyzed and that's almost the same thing as dying, if I can't see, hear or move!'' I yelled at him, pissed, but also concerned that he wouldn't agree on the idea I had came up with and he would have to fight and die.  
>''I will not let you die Bee, not like this. Not now, never.'' I huffed and gasped and took up the oil and the lighter.<br>''If you die Sam,'' Bee's voice echoed through the insides of the car,  
>''I will <em>never<em>forgive myself.'' I heard him say and then he did a sudden stop and the seat belt hit me with a sudden jerk. Bee's speed was so fast, he had to brake for a quite distance, leaving black tire tracks on the faded road. Then Bee rolled down the window and started speeding again.

''You are just like Optimus!'' I heard Starscream yell at us from behind.  
>''You stand for the weak and that's why you will fall.'' He laughed, with his evil eyes gazing straight into mine, making cold chills run down my spine and it felt as if death had come closer.<br>Starscream took two giant leaks and was soon right beside us, and then I decided that I would no longer keep Bee waiting.

''NOW!'' I yelled at Bee, threw the oil at Starscreams leg and then opened the lighter and threw that too. Bee speeded up as if he had never speeded up before.  
>And then it hit Starscream. His leg was now on fire, and it created a chain reaction and the fire greedily moved up Starscreams leg as he cursed at us, stopped for a second, but apparently decided that he would get us no matter what, and then he kept running after us.<br>And Bee speeded up and speeded up, but nothing would help it.

Then I was done and over with it. If Bee could just shoot him now, when he was vulnerable he could actually bring him down, at least until we could run off without him knowing which way we went. Even hiding would've been an option, but as we we're in a wide open area, there was only so few places to hide.  
>And of course Starscream had some sort of sensors to actually locate Bee, which would lead us to the point where Bee would sacrifice himself for the sake of mine and I wouldn't accept it. I would not be here without Bee, and without me, Bee wouldn't be here either, so it was my fault, and my fault only.<p>

''Why don't you just transform and shoot him, BEE!'' I yelled, as the speed grew faster and faster and I was afraid even Bee wouldn't be able to control the vehicle, or himself actually. Then I realized, if he transformed now, I would be out flying and the speed was so fast, that I would definitely die in the process. I wouldn't even land alive.

''Sam's safety first! Besides, I couldn't even handle him alone! He's almost Optimus' size!'' I heard him panicking and then speed off faster and faster and faster and faster and faster- 

Then the road ended in a cut. 


	3. The roll out

_The feeling when you float and the gravitation is no longer holding you down.  
>Like you would be a feather, slowly, softly falling from a tree to a warm spot that awaited you in the ground.<br>When you are completely out of it, all you hear is the wind whizling beside your ears, when the wind caresses you hair softly, gently  
>and then roughly.<br>And then the panicking whimper escapes and you desperately try to find the comfort and support in the ones hands you love.  
>I needed to feel him around me, his faint buzz with his broken voice, his silent hum his gears made, his gentle eyes looking softly down on me, his silent caresses he does, when I'm sad, in pain or anxious.<br>I searched for his cold chest with my heavy arms, desperately, miserably, inconsolably.  
>I gasped when the pain hit, let out a sad whimper, uttered out Bee's name as all I saw was the clear blue sky and the sun that blocked my view.<br>I felt nothing.  
>I couldn't hear him, feel him or see him.<br>As I kept falling rapidly my heart started to sink and I became rather hopeless._

_Bee._

_All of a sudden, I felt the arms around me, the cold metal sinking in my skin and the lost hope came back in to my heart._  
><em>I felt the cold metal wrap around me, as I closed my eyes and gasped when I actually hit his hands quite hard as expected from a fall like that, off a cliff.<em>  
><em>I felt happy and secure, despite the fact that the speed was rapidly increasing, but I didn't care.<em>  
><em>Until the hands squeezed me harder and I started to struggle to breathe.<em>  
><em>And I was at a loss of words.<em>  
><em>Why would Bee, the one whose hands we're as gentle as mothers hands on it's baby, or a lovers caress that softly slides across your body, squeeze me so roughly?<em>  
><em>The warm-hearted Bee, who wouldn't even use harsh words.<em>  
><em>The gentle Bee I knew.<em>

_That's when I realized the hands that were holding me, squeezing me, rather strangling and choking me, weren't yellow._

_**It wasn't Bee.**__  
><em>

* * *

><p>I watched when Bumblebee's rear lights disappeared through the door, the yellow Camaro sank in the flood of the morning light and as the doors silently clicked for the sign of closement, I sighed.<br>It was rare for Bumblebee to act this sort of reckless way of just taking his human without telling him where they we're going. If it wasn't Sam, the boy everyone trusted and they boy that trusted us as much, if it wasn't for him, I would have stopped Bee. For that kind of public attention was not good, as it seemed that Bee really had kidnapped Sam, as I had heard him lock the doors.  
>Also, if it wasn't for Sam and it wasn't for Bee, I would not allow this kind of behavior. It was critical for every autobot to understand that this sort of behavior was not acceptable in this planet, as it drawed unwanted attention towards us, the autobots and the military soldiers that we're working with us.<p>

Just not acceptable.

But this time I decided to let it slide, as it was one of those mornings that I knew they both needed that time to be in private. They both needed each other. And as weird as it does sound, completed each other in some level. Both of them were foolhardy and reckless, but they both had great hearts, warm affection towards everyone and they both created happy atmosphere around them, and that was exactly what this base needed, as we had gone through some great losses in friends, both humans and autobots.

As I had seen him standing there, the discussion just minutes ago, hands on his hips smiling at me, and then trying to message me that he would go over to Bumblebee, I was sure that the deep love Sam had towards Bumblebee was something different.  
>As he turned his back, I had quietly closed my door and was left looking after the small, yet such brave creature going over to my very good and old friend, who had taken absolute liking to this boy. When I heard Sam had died, or at least lost his conscious trying to bravely deliver the matrix to me, I was quite upset. And after discussing with Bee about it, he had actually lost it for a second, really believing his small and brave friend had died. Bee had fallen on his knees, and clearly, if he had been a human he would've cried. To actually think that such creature, after many thousand years would affect this honorable and brave soldier as much as Sam's death did. To actually think he would've stood there, on his knees looking at Sam, not being able to do a thing.<p>

It was out of my system calculation, or as humans say, imagination.

I had seen Sam kissing Bee's front bumper and had a small laugh, as Bee was overly conscious about the decepticons now, thinking that every creature on the earth was one, and defending himself. Sam seemed to have noticed the same thing, as he noiselessly laughed at his reaction. As soon as Bee noticed his favorite creature, he opened his door and let Sam in.  
>Bee was a great and warm hearted autobot, there was no other who would've been even close to same, yet along he being extremely protective over this boy, I'm sure, that one day when the decepticons try one last time, they will try to use Sam. At that time, Bee could not be by Sam's side, because that would mean suicide. Bee had already once almost lost his life, trying to protect Sam, if not more.<p>

If the decepticons would to be using Sam, I will have to ensure my soldiers will not die over them, but I would personally have to secure Sam's faith. If I was to fall, the only true leader left would be Bumblebee. There was no greater warrior, no other so loyal and humble, yet brave and strong. Bumblebee was something to hold on to, and clearly Sam has noticed that. I just wish that Sam's actions and words would create less pain to Bee, than they are now. Sam needed to find some self control and Bee had to learn to stick up for himself, which he could do, just not against Sam. As if something blinded Bee to just follow Sam. If it was possible, and clearly it seems to be the case, for autobot to fall for a human and vice versa, this would be how it would look like.

As everyone had lost their trust in us, when they had seen the huge rocket launch to the sky just to be shot and destroyed, they had all thought autobots had died and left them around decepticons, who were there to take over the planet, Sam was the one to fight back.  
>I knew it the second I saw him say goodbye to Bumblebee, his determination over saving his that time girl, his courage to just go on to the battlefield, not losing his trust. As when Sam had decided to go in the ruins of the town, someone said one is to be completely out of his mind to go over there and then asking who's going, Sam had said<br>''I am.''  
>And then sergeant Epps joining him and stating,<br>''They killed my friends too.''  
>At that time I knew I had allies. They were the ones to trust, to stick up for. That was the great power of human race, to unite the little power they had, bravely attacking and believing, trusting each other, as they ran to the battlefield.<br>I am grateful to have such friends and allies among us, for not all human are selfish and power greedy, just like the species of our own. Some thirsted for the power to be used in evil, others living peacefully.

Just the small notch the decepticons hadn't counted was that it was us, the Autobots who designed the rocket, the ship, and so we could hide in the deepest waters for the while decepticons showed their true nature. Destruction. Slavery. Death. Such sad loss it would have been. As all living was supposed to have the liberty to live their own way, freely.  
>They we're quite surprised, including Sentinal as we had arrived for our human friends. The art of surprise was amazing, as the loss we had, was there, but not as severe as I thought it would've, could've been.<p>

After the big battle, Starscream was to be found still fleeing around the humans world, as nobody had actually caught him. That way, the decepticons that weren't killed in that battle, was to be found with him. Certainly he was to be a nuisance to us later on, hopefully later on, as we are still healing ourselves from that severe war that damaged us heavily.

I saw Ratchet slowly adjusting his systems to a morning light that had shone through the window crossing his eyes.  
>''Oh damn..'' I heard him mumble on his own.<br>''Ratchet.'' I called him, having a slight amusement in my tone, as I had felt the same when waking up yesterday, although this morning had been quite gladly different. It was a great change, as you get sometimes lost in your own habits.

''Optimus.'' I heard a slight surprisement in his tone, but quite honorably nodded to me, as he had not been in his alt mode, but recharging in a robot mode. It save time, but took a lot of space, which I have to mention to him at some point.  
>''Where's Bee?'' Ratchet asked stunned while getting up, making a lot of noise and stir.<p>

''What_ is with the noise_!'' Mudflap and Skids had both waken up to Ratchet's clumsy stumbling and noise.  
>''Sorry.'' He mumbled getting up and facing towards me and started walking. I transformed myself too, as I was planning to talk to Ratchet about Bee's sound box.<br>''Yoyoyoyoyoo! Where is Beee?'' I heard the small 18 inches tall decepticon droned running around my leg.  
>''Bee was taken out..'' I hesitated for a half a second,<br>''to a check patrol I ordered him to.'' I answered, sort of unsure what to tell the worried friends that had noticed his absence right away.  
>''Hmmm.'' I heard Ratchet quietly mumble under his breath, but no other heard it.<br>''So early in the morning, poor Bee!'' Wheelie was still running around my leg.  
>''Though i don't care, he threatened to step on me.'' He groused and I was left amused.<br>''Bee. I'm sure he didn't.'' I said in a tone that wasn't scolding the friend that wasn't there to hear it, but certainly would hear about it afterwards. Wheelie could get annoying when

he wanted to.  
>It was easy for him, though I don't blame him. He's such small robot that even the humans can harm him, even when they don't intend to do so.<br>''Yeah he did! That _bastard_.'' he kept complaining and I sighed once again.  
>This was going to be a long day with such frustrated autobots that thirsted for action, but needed the rest.<p>

The clock had already went ahead and I noticed that since Bumblebee's rear bumper had left the base, it had been over an hour.  
>Time was a different concept here, and when Cybertron's one day had been Earth's 7 rounds around itself, it seemed to pass by very slowly, yet so fast.<br>When sun rises up seven times and sets another seven, I don't seem to miss Cybertron at all.

''_Optimus_.'' Sergeant Epps called out breaking my thoughts and I turned around to face this brave soldier. The sleepy soldier rubbed his eyes as he walked towards me and yawned sweetly.  
>''I was just wondering,'' he stretched his hands ''that what if we could get a heater over here?'' He shivered rubbing his hands.<br>''I'm sorry for not considering that. Of course you may.'' I apologized for him, as it was my duty to make sure everyone had everything they needed. I had completely forgotten humans feel cold so much easier than us autobots. Humans also needed water and food to survive. If necessary, they could survive three days without water and two weeks without food, but then their bodies would gradually lose the weight they have and the organs would one by one stop acting and the humans dried out and died.  
>Sergeant Epps saluted me and started moving around a bit more to maintain the warmth he had.<p>

''Sergeant.'' I called out to him and saw him quickly returning to the spot he had stood as I lowered myself close to his level.  
>''Take out Sideswipe and go to the town to get the heater. He could really use the time off to let out some of that... <em>energy<em> he has.'' I said in an amusement, as I had seen Sideswipe from the corner of my eye already buzzing with energy.  
>''Yes sir.'' The Sergeant responded and smiled at me.<br>''I know I'm just a shooter,'' he quickly added ''but if I have to deal with the cops because of him driving too fast, I'm gon' shoot somebody.'' he let his mind out, straightforwardly and honestly with a tone that I needed to respond to, but also a tone that said he could handle him. At least this once.  
>''All right, I will tell him to loosen off the gas a bit.'' I very cautiously stood up and instantly saw Sideswipe already breaking things with his Jazz-like behavior.<br>How I missed Jazz at times like these.

''Sideswipe!'' I called out to the hot-blooded autobot and he came quickly to me and Sergeant Epps, nearly driving over his toes.  
>As he reached down and transformed to a Chevrolet Corvette, Sergeant Epps gave me a look of amusement, distress and annoyance.<br>''Sideswipe, you will now go down town to get some things for the humans here. With this speech, I will have you drive carefully, within speed limits. I know you want to let out some steam, but forget that for now.'' I told him, with sort of scolding tone, but nevertheless I didn't intend to.  
>''No worries, I will drive safe.'' He shrugged and let out a honk.<br>''Seriously. Don't tempt me. I will shoot ya ass, if you try doing something weird.'' Epps scolded him as he cautiously punched his bumper, not too hard, but so that Sideswipe could feel it, and then opened the door and sat down.  
>''Don't shoot me man. Geez, calm down a bit will ya?'' was Sideswipe's response and Sergeant was already looking like he had had enough of him.<br>''Easy now, Sergeant. Come back safe.'' I peacefully calmed the nervous Sergeant down.

''Sideswipe.'' I called him out just once more, before he rolled out.  
>The Corvette stopped and seemed to listen.<br>''Patience is the ability to idle your motor when you feel like stripping your gears.'' I put my hands on my hips and then turned around to talk to Arcee.  
>''That's Barbara Johnson for you, Sideswipe!'' I heard Epps quietly laugh at the quote.<br>''God, I love you autobots. Ya just take everything off the net, huh?'' He kept laughing on, as the Corvette continued moving out.

But the thing I was worried, was that I had nearly called him Jazz.  
>At times like these you really crave for the company of an old friend who knows the feeling of tiredness and companionship over a situation like this.<p>

I sighed heavily, as Ratchet patted my shoulder and I turned around to see his worried face.  
>''What's the matter Ratchet?'' I looked him with the eyes that knew his every move when he was concerned, happy or in pain. I had known him for a many thousand years and I still learned so much more about him. But these moves and gestures he made now, we're obviously showing something was wrong.<p>

''It's about Jetfire..'' He put his hand down, turned over and started to walk over to the second room where Jetfire was on his place, quietly sitting, that was, until I followed Ratchet and he saw me coming up.  
>''Optimus! I have some terrible news!'' He jumped up and talked quickly and vigorously as I tried to make something out of the panicked robot's words.<br>''Calm down Jetfire.'' I cut him off with a tone that really told him to shut it for a second and think about his words, before he spoke.

Jetfire took out a deep breath and then spoke,  
>''I had an alert.'' He stated shortly, took another breath and continued quickly,<br>''It was a huge, fast moving electromechanical object. Not one of these earthly things, no, it was strong and powerful and it passed by just few moments ago.'' He replied, speaking slowly and thinking very carefully before his every word.  
>''It was larger than a average autobot. Bigger than average decepticon.'' He continued slowly.<br>Then he paused, looking troubled. Finally, letting out his mind, he stated  
>''I'm 99.99 percent sure it was Starscream.'' he mumbled quickly and then stayed silent and gave me the time to process his words.<p>

''So you are saying that he has not found this location..'' I slowly let out my mind as I processed it trough my system.  
>''..but has now located, for example, Bumblebee?'' I mumbled to myself, concerned but stating it towards Jetfire.<br>''Yes.'' was his short reply.

And then things started to go all wrong.  
>''What about Sideswipe that had just left the garage with Sergeant Epps?'' I questioned and looked over to see who we had at the garage at the moment, but also to quickly analyze their current damage report.<br>''They are safe. Sideswipe decided to change the route and they passed by without noticing.'' Jetfire replied while Ratchet was making a silent stir.  
>Epps must be pissed, since Sideswipe had once again taken the selfish highway, but this time it saved them their lives. Something to sometimes be thankful of.<p>

Captain Lennox seemed to have noticed that something was wrong, because when Autobots speak fast, human ears can't detect the words at all and the whole discussion in their ears becomes a complete uproar to them.  
>''What's going on?'' He came in looking reserved and stunned with the pace in the discussion we had.<br>Because of the common rules and manners, I lowered my voice and started to speak slowly enough for Captain Lennox to understand.

''We have a situation. Starscream has been spotted and he might be going after Bumblebee and Sam.'' I heard my own voice echo through the garage and everyone's eyes turned on me and the commotion froze completely.  
>''Great time has passed and we have to act quick now.'' I continued as everyone suddenly gathered around me, listening anxiously.<p>

''So.. Sam and Bumblebee are not here?'' Captain Lennox stared me with terror in his young but experienced eyes.

''No, they have left the base for a.. Regular check patrol just few hours ago.'' I hesitated for a nanosecond, which human cannot notice, but Autobots did.  
>''What can we do?'' The frozen Captain seemed to get an adrenaline rush and for that, humans we're quite great creatures. In such state that we we're in, they could, in their adrenaline rush, think clearly and make decisions, as well as act fast and gather everyone and attack.<p>

''We must go after him. Bumblebee is out of my region of contact reach because of his speaker-box/receiver that was to ought be fixed this afternoon, as in it we have attached our interior radios, and as it had been destroyed in the battle.'' I stated and continued,  
>''If I was to use satellite to reach him,'' I looked down to the Captain that was about to say something about them,<br>''and the decepticons had yet to actually find him, he would definitely be found. I have located Bee through my interior scans, but I do not know whether we will be there in time.'' I spoke slowly, strictly considering every word I let out of my mouth. It was not appropriate to tell them I was almost 100 percent sure we wouldn't be there in time. There was still that one percent left, and that one percent was now filled with hope with the eyes and faces of the young soldiers and autobots.

''Friends.'' Ratchet suddenly spoke out,  
>''I may not always be the one to speak, as I usually have a bad mouth.'' he said, as the garage was still completely silent.<br>''But I know in what state your wounds are, and for that I must strictly forbid Arcee and the twins to go along with you.'' He now turned around to grab my shoulder and spoke,  
>''Optimus, is that okay with you? Can you get Bumblebee home safe without these young fellas?'' he looked at me, apologizing but knowing he was right.<br>''We will get Bumblebee and Sam home safely.'' I stated and then turned my voice up a bit more,  
>''Autobots, take you positions and roll out!''<br>Everyone cheered and with enthusiasm and worry they all hurried off as I transformed myself and took the lead.  
>As we speeded off, I told everyone Bumblebee's exact location, and locating him now, I noticed him driving over 300kmh and I knew he was in danger.

It was Bumblebee we we're talking about, and having Sam with him, he usually never drove over 100, unless he absolutely had to. And in a racetrack, as he knew it was safe and help would be near.  
>But not off in a place like that.<p>

Something was after him and we knew exactly what and who.  
>We just had one question.<p>

_Why?_

* * *

><p>First of all, sorry for the slow start in SamBee romance. : D I promise you they will get their 'heart-beating -moments' as well as very cute moments. (Maybe I should change the genre into hurt/comfort – Adventure/action LOL!)

Second of all, thank you so much for the over 200+ hits! I'm glad you like it, no matter how hard I struggled with this chapter. This one is from Optimus' point of view, as I had to explain why they knew where Bee was, and why Bee wasn't able to contact the others. :)

And third!

I forgot. Haha. : D Well, anyway, hope you enjoy, this has not been beta-ed, so any typos you can blame on me, though I did try to check it quite carefully. But, after writing and checking for a long time, you get sorta blind to it. Haha. :)


	4. The lost hope

_''Your love sneaks gently on my arms,  
>opens my heart<br>and leaves me cold  
>if you're not there<br>to hold me close.'' - _cooliset

* * *

><p>At first I felt cold.<br>I felt cold all around me. My toes were so frozen I could barely move them, my fingers as well were so frozen that I couldn't touch nor move them, if I did, at least I didn't feel much. Except the pain.  
>The small tingling pain when you're so frozen after a fun skiing trip or something. When your nose is so ice cold the snot almost freezes. It hurts, because it tingles unpleasantly but it also burns badly whenever you try moving them or melting them with the heat by rubbing your hands together.<br>I saw steam every time I exhaled and whenever I inhaled, I could feel the ice cold air slice straight through my throat and it hurt. I tried breathing in as slightly as I could.  
>I felt the ice cold ground underneath me, gray and sort of glittery frost had invaded the area.<p>

I didn't see much sun nor the sky.

''Bee'' I mumbled under my breath as I tried to move. Then the aching pain hit once again, this time it wasn't my frozen body parts, but instead the wounds I had, the deep cuts that run through my body. I groaned. How unpleasant. I noticed my jacket totally ripped beside me, and that's when I realized I was no longer in a open area, but instead I had dragged myself under some sort of rock or something. A small cave perhaps?  
>And then the flashback came crushing in.<p>

Starscream had taken me in his cold and cruel hands when Bee had to transform and I came flying out. He had choked me, squeezed me so tightly I could barely breathe and he had cut his fingers through my skin, leaving deep, deep cuts. I had thought it had been Bee, and had not struggled against him in any way. But after I realized it wasn't Bee, I had started kicking as hard as I could, but nothing would help.  
>Starscream had crashed into the wall of the deep gulley that now surrounded us. The sudden jerk loosened his grip and I started to fall as his grasp let me. I yelped when the pain hit me, his deep cut fingers shred my skin as he let his grasp loose and the numb me was let rapidly fall to the bottom of the gulley.<br>After falling for a few seconds, which felt more like minutes, someone grabbed me once again and this time I knew from the second the hand grasped me, who it was. It wasn't Bee, the hand was way too rough, way too worn off and way too rusty. The humming gears sound was too loud as the cogwheels screeched against each other and the hand was yet again choking and squeezing me roughly.

Then I saw Bee.

I saw the deep sadness and anger in his eyes and body language as he speeded towards Starscream, and slammed him against the wall. He said something I couldn't understand, but it seemed that Starscream could as he squeezed and squeezed, bit by bit tightening the grip.  
>I gasped in pain, as Starscream defended himself with the arm he was holding me, leaving Bee completely frozen, as he did not want to hurt me.<br>But I was_ fine_.  
>He could just hit him, I didn't care, as long as Bee would survive this.<br>''Just-'' I gasped, when the pain hit my backbone, ''_shoot him_.'' I huffed, clearly stating that I was rather not being able to breathe yet alone move.  
>Then my eyes met with Bee's.<br>And then my heart sank.  
>His eyes, so full of sadness, hurt, as if he was on the edge of losing something very, very precious to him. So desperate, joyless and rather hopeless.<p>

And then Starscream aimed and loaded his gun towards Bee.  
>''GET AWAY BEE!'' I gasped and yelled through my pain, started kicking violently Starscreams hand, shouting, hitting, kicking, raged towards his heartlessness.<br>And I gasped in ache, huffed and tried to exhale and inhale, yet I barely could and I gave up on breathing completely.  
>Then the sudden jerk, when he shot at Bee, missing him fortunately and meeting with the bottom of the gulley.<p>

''You_ bastard_!'' I cursed at Starscream and he noticed my existence once again.  
>''Ah, so you're still alive, boy?'' He looked at me in amusement, but clearly had disgust in his eyes.<br>''You are so much trouble for me, I should just finish you right after I've finished your little yellow friend here, right in front of your eyes.'' He smirked and grinned maliciously as he turned his head to search for the helpless yellow Autobot.

The yellow autobot that was now nowhere to be seen.

''Where did that damn thing hide off to? Coward.'' He mumbled and I glared at him.  
>''<em>You <em>are the coward here, you piece of metal junk! You are such waste in metal, we could make a dozen of nails from you!'' I breathed heavily in and yelped once again in pain when he moved his hand closer to his face, so that he could take a good look at me.  
>''Silent you disgusting earthling.'' He shouted at me, pissed and annoyed, ''Your little friend here ran off, so you are my joy to kill now.'' He stated laughing at me, yet I gave him such gloomy and dark glare that he stopped.<p>

He threw me against the wall, but not with all force he had, but so that it _hurt like hell_ yet I would not die. He knew exactly how he would torture me and as a matter of fact, I didn't _care. _Bee had escaped, the one I absolutely never wanted to have such face as he had while back. Never had I seen his face like that.  
>I dropped to the ground letting out a small whimper, miserably started to crawl towards the small hole that was on the great wall of rock. Starscream gave a laughter as I reached the hole and crawled in.<br>His laughter ended when he realized he could not reach me anymore, without actually putting an effort trying to brake the granite wall.

Then I heard a gunshot and then came the rumble that filled the opening I had crawled in from and I had to back up a bit as the hard rocks came in flying and hitting my sore limbs.  
>Then another gunshot, though I did not see anything anymore, only the darkness that surrounded me. But I heard everything, I heard the curses and shots and the metal hitting, and I heard Bee's quiet whimper.<br>And the battle went on and on, as my mind started to drift off, gradually losing it.

I shivered.  
>The one who shot must've been Bee. He had not ran away as I had hoped. He had came back, he had actually taken one on one with Starscream.<br>And now it was completely silent.  
>I tried moving my stiff arm that tried to fight back with all the sore muscles and deep wounds that reminded me of their existence.<br>How long had it been? Was I out for ten minutes? Hours? Days?  
>Probably not days, as my wounds we're still open, some still bleeding. Every bone in me ached as I grimaced and tried to move my arms, as I tried rubbing them against each other to produce some of that warmth I had completely lost.<br>_It was so cold._

I had nothing on my upper body, except for the shirt pieces that we're now more like pieces of fabric scattered over my body. I searched around me with my gaze, as my eyes had now gotten used to the darkness. Somewhere came light, a faint, dim light, but it was from the small hole that the air entered and the light helped me see.  
>It gave me hope and I grasped that hope, starting to move, to act, to do something.<br>There was not much space to move. It was some kind of animal's den, it had just the space for me to move while lying, but for an animal like a fox, it was more than enough. The chills ran once again as my teeth clattered against each other, leaving me a little of joy from the ache and warmth that the moving generated.

I sighed.  
>If Bee was alive, as I from the bottom of my heart hoped so, he should need a backup. He could use a diversion, so that while I annoy Starscream, he could attack and then run away when things seemed to be on that state. I remember one time, when I had been out on a patrol with Bee, and he had said something I couldn't remember, but it had something to do with me being weak.<br>He had laughed at me and I had started sulking, and he had apologized, but had worryingly added,

''You _are_ going to stick with me right?'' and I had gritted my teeth, but softly then added  
>''Yes Bee. I will run for your rescue if you get stuck.'' and then I had laughed softly and Bee seemed to be happy that I had lightened up, and happily accepted that answer, because his reply was,<br>''Please run fast then.'' And I had felt so warm inside. My heart was left pounding in the chest like crazy for the happiness he gave me with his loving reply.

But the present me was now waking up to the devastation, freezing my heart, as I realized I was on the edge of the uncertainty in the future. The loving Bee might not be there, when I get out.  
>He might never again turn his face towards me as I spoke.<br>He might never caress me, hold me or pat me.  
>He might never again shuffle through his channels as he searched for the right words.<br>He might never hold me close when I was drifting in my thoughts.

Or then he might be out there. His body might be only few hundred feet from me, I didn't know.  
>I <em>couldn't possibly<em> know.  
>Yet I was scared that it might be true, <em>it might be<em>. His blue optics blurry, broken and sad as he searched for me.  
><em>I didn't know.<em>

Then I realized..  
>I might never be able to talk to him again.<br>I might never be able to hold his hand as he spoke of the past he felt weighed his spark.  
>I might never be able to laugh at his misunderstandings.<br>I might never be able to tell him not to Google everything off the net.  
>I might never be able to fall asleep to the silent hum his gears made.<br>I might never be able to .. To tell him that I loved him.

_I needed to get out._

I started to crawl up to the dim light that was shining through the small notch from the high above. My hands and back and arms ached, my head felt heavy as did my other body parts, but I didn't need to care about that. I had an adrenaline rush as I thought of Bee being in trouble, my loving Bee that for once needed my help.  
>I huffed and gasped as the cold air once again sliced through my lungs,<p>

aching and burning, coughing as I tasted the blood in my throat and I kept on going up and up and up, , yet it seemed that I would never reach the small hole that the cold air entered from. It felt that I would not be able to get to him in time, no matter how hard I tried. I just kept going and going, but nothing helped, I was weak and barely moved at all.  
>My muscles we're tight and as I grabbed the huge piece of rock, it started to roll down and I started to fall back to the bottom with it.<p>

As my back hit the bottom, I cursed and whimpered in the sudden pain that doubled with the sore and sensitive wounds. I sniffed as the tears I kept holding back choked me, and the thought of never seeing Bee again left my heart cold and the burning tears came flowing down.  
>And then I saw that the small grumble opened the hole a bit more and it lightened me up, as I knew I would now better fit out from it.<br>I turned myself over and started to crawl back up to the light, fighting against the tears of sadness, the aching heart that felt like it was going to burst open with the agonizing worry and sorrow.

My arms felt heavy and with every movement they grew heavier, with every grab they turned into steel and started to weigh me down even more.  
>And it was <em>so cold.<em>  
>I knew I had lost the upper fabric that I had had on with me this morning when I had happily entered the garage. I knew my wounds we're still bleeding and my blood loss would be quite severe, and I might have to go to the hospital.<br>But none of that mattered.  
>I just needed to get <em>out<em>, I needed to know if Bee was okay, if the one I loved the most, cared for, longed for, if the one that I would die for was okay.  
>Whether he was<em> alive<em>, breathing and unharmed.

For a second, I felt like this was all a bad nightmare, one of the horrible nightmares I had been seeing recently, but this was more than the nightmares I had seen all together.  
>None of the dreams had been this sad, nor this painful. They we're usually dark, gloomy flashbacks of the incidents happened before, like Bee getting captured by S7, Optimus dying, Bee almost getting slaughtered by those shitty decepticons just because of the fucking bastard Dylan Gouldiin that told them 'No hostages'.<br>I mean what kind of guy would tell _decepticons _that? Of course they we're going to get killed, slaughtered brutally! What an_ idiot_!

But no, this was not a nightmare, because if it was, I would have woken up already. I would have woken up to the fall, let alone Starscream choking me, but the least I would have woken up to was the face Bee had made. For sure if this had been a nightmare, I would not have tolerated that kind of face, I would have woken up with a yell, sweat and terror, because I did not wish that kind of expression on anyone.  
>Yet alone Bee.<br>It cut my heart and was the biggest pain I had ever felt.  
><em>Why would he look at me with such eyes?<em>

It pained me, hurt me, gave me discomfort.  
>It ate my heart off, left my mind blank and in anguish.<br>How could I let him down like that.  
>How could I give him such pain.<br>How could I ever face him again, without his hum the gears made making me cry.  
>How could I ever look him in the eyes.<br>And the tears I had kept came flowing once again.

I had let everyone down. Why was I so selfish? Even now I was just thinking about_ myself _when the love of my life, my best friend was off getting killed?  
>I didn't have much to give Bee, I couldn't offer him the necessities he needed, I couldn't unite with his spark, all I could do was make sure he was safe. I could give him my scarred heart, all my loving, remains of my dreams, I had nothing else to offer, but that I would give him. That I could offer him.<p>

I was merely a human.

Bee was an autobot, he had lived over thousands of years, and after I died, he would live another thousand.

I was merely a human.

I would refer myself as a pet to him, as that was all I could see myself in his eyes. After I would die, he would, maybe, be sad about it for few days. Maybe few weeks, but he had seen friends die, and I wasn't his friend. I was completely different species. I was fragile, organic and small.

_I was merely a human._

But to me, that didn't change a thing. I still loved Bee the most, only recently finding out my feelings, becoming too fully aware of them.  
>Now I was stuck, without being able to help the friend in need, as he was a friend indeed.<br>If I had the power to punch myself I would. But I didn't have any of my strength left, all of it went to my hands and legs that tried so desperately climb off of that dark place to the friend that needed the help.  
>He needed me, yet I wasn't there for him.<br>I was such bastard myself. I was worse than any decepticon, than any Dylan, than any Sentinal or Megatron.  
><em>I was the worst of them all.<em>

Then I finally reached the top, the hole that the light came from, only realizing that the hole had looked so much bigger from down there. Now that I had actually reached it, I could barely put my hand through it.  
>''<em>Shit!<em>'' I punched the hole and started to dig it, I desperately threw the rocks, moved anything that I could get my hands on to.  
>''Bee.'' I whimpered and get on going. Every muscle, every wound, every bone in me burned and ached along with my throbbing heart. I could no longer bear the pain, the heavy arms flopped from the sides of my head and I gasped for the cold air, huffed and sneezed and let my arms rest for a minute before continuing fiercely.<p>

I know my heart is persistent.  
>Bee had once played me this weird song, which lyrics went something along the lines<br>_'- There's a light in you, a night in you - You have a persistent heart that beats - tirelessly sparks to the wind - to lighten up the dark road '_

I remembered that song, because he played it on and on as I didn't understand the lyrics but the lyrics we're actually really catchy - so I had sang along the lines after a few replays, and then he had translated the song for me. I was surprised but glad. He seemed to be interested in different cultures, as he had played for me Japanese, Spanish, Danish, Norwegian and Finnish songs, but this particular song had stuck in me, and Bee had told me that it was Finnish, a small country in Europe, which had long cold winters and they referred their persistence in one word 'guts'. Though, in Finnish it apparently had a lot deeper and stronger meaning, but the song had stuck in me, and he had played it for me many times before. The Japanese songs lightened me up, let alone the crazy Spanish songs that I struggled to even sing along, for they had 'Rrrrio'! - sorta feeling, but the Finnish song, which I could _hardly _pronounce had its way within me._  
><em>  
>Now I thought about Bee and those lyrics as I got a new strength and started to tirelessly dig my way out of the hole. I started to think more deeply on the 'guts' -quote as I dug the ground with my sore hands that were going numb from the sharp rocks that scratched and shred my skin, and the cold breeze freezing and numbing my hands.<br>Also the temperature had gone down quite a lot and it was _at least_ three times colder than it was in the morning.  
>I shivered vigorously and I heard my teeth clattering against each other and I saw steam rising up whenever I exhaled.<br>But I kept on digging.

Then I_ finally _got the hole big enough to crawl out of the dark gulch I had been trapped into. Then I realized just how long up I had been crawling and also was left devastated and speechless towards the area, which now reminded me of a nuclear testing military area. The whole place was just.. Black! Black from the charcoal that was obviously left from the shooting, but that it was actually a bit on fire too, and the thing that worried me the most, was there was so much pieces of metal left behind.

Just _what on earth_had happened here?

Also the thing that I heard absolutely nothing, only the humming sound the wind made and the quiet crackle that came from the logs burning softly.  
>I was at a loss of words.<br>I weakly stumbled up and tried leaning on the rock pile that had created from Starscream's shot, but as it was loose rock, it started to fall down, slowly and traitorously rolled and I noticed it only barely and flinched when the huge rock actually hit me, but nonetheless I was about to get down anyway, so a small speedup didn't matter.  
>I tried climbing down the rock pile as quietly and softly as I possibly could, but there we're a few grumbles, which once hit my leg so badly I had staggered and fell down and whimpered quietly.<p>

If only Bee was here..

But I couldn't rely on Bee the whole time. Bee had his problems and Sam wasn't priority number 1 on his list right now, as I shouldn't even be.  
>He should just kill that damn Starscream and I would then kiss his wounds better..<br>..Okay, that sounded a bit too weird, even for my thoughts that were completely insane. Loving an autobot.  
>What a mess.<p>

I have become way too conscious about these feelings I have for the yellow autobot, and sure as hell I couldn't possibly tell him about my feelings.  
>First of all, the love between us wouldn't be possible - he's an autobot, 17 and half feet tall pile of metal and feelings and love, and then there was me, a fragile, organic Sam. That Sam who's gonna die way sooner than my best friendsecret love, and he was going to have to live with that for the next decades. Of course he was not going to remember me nor pay too much attention to the fact that _I was just simply not by his side anymore.  
><em>  
>I finally reached the ground and the shaky pile-running was now finally over. I still felt few of my wounds bleed, and the sun that was so high up it didn't warm me at all, the beach-like heating sun had became a cold and distance piece of sky, and it felt like it did not want any interaction with healing my body with it's warmth.<p>

I sighed.

It was not a sigh of relief nor sadness, but more like a sigh of weakness. My body had by now gone totally numb, my lips were blue and my teeth were clattering and I had to rub my arms as I kept moving to increase the blood rush in my body to heat me up a bit more.  
>And then I started to run, I ran towards the most awful traces of the battle that had continued, it seemed, for quite a while. I saw pieces of yellow, but also blue and red, as well as black and gray.<br>More decepticons? Or had Optimus Prime actually found them and rescued Bee from the terrible decepticons hands?  
>Dear Primus, I hope Optimus didn't lose his hand or something, I really wish I won't see any bigger, or actually whole body parts lying around.<br>For that, my heart lightened up a bit, and the adrenaline rush I had just awhile ago, seemed to slow down.  
>I breathed heavily and my feet staggered and I struggled to stay on my feet. I took one step at a time, gazing around dumbly, not actually really seeing anything anymore.<p>

_Bee was fine_. I kept telling myself and took a step forth,  
><em>Bee's going to be okay. <em>I kept saying and took another step forth,  
><em>Bee survived.<em> I reassured myself, as I staggered one step back,  
><em>Bee lives.<em> I laughed and took two steps forth,  
><em>Bee is fine.<em>I staggered,

and then the darkness and cold surrounded me, as I fell on to cold, hard ground that caught me not so softly. I curled up to myself, trying to refrain the little left warmth I had. It was so unbearably cold, I thought I was going to freeze and then someone would melt me after few thousand years.  
>Maybe it would be Bee, I laughed softly and then closed my eyes.<br>I stayed completely still, still dimly aware of my surroundings.

_''He's here - ! '' _I heard someone shout.  
><em>''Oh dear Primus, is he dead - ?''<em> I heard the noise come closer.  
><em>''Bee don't - !''<em>

A sad whimper, I immediately identified as Bee. I felt like laughing in relief, if my mouth had just listened to my command, yet it didn't function as I wanted it to.  
>''He is not dead, his heart is beating lightly, but is - '' I heard Ratchet reasoning.<p>

Another sad whimper and metal hit metal as I think Ironhide stopped Bee from coming over to me.

_''It's fine Bee, he's going to be fine, you did good - '' _I heard Ratchet's voice again as I tried opening my eyes.

I still heard Bee's panicking gears going overload and his whimpers and cries as he tried to push through Ironhide.

_''Bee don't - ''_

More uproar my ears couldn't detect correctly.

_''He's going to survive, he's having a hypothermia - ''_

I felt like smiling. Why we're they all so worried? Bee had survived, that's all they should worry.

_''Why is he not having his upper - ''  
>''Starscream had - ''<br>''He's having a sever blood loss - ''  
>''Quick a helicopter - ''<br>''I could - ''  
>''Look at his head - ''<br>''His hands, dear Primus what - ''_  
>''Look at those deep cuts, that bastard - '' I felt something warm and gentle slightly touch my head, and then I felt pressure on my lower hip<br>_''Someone come push this - ''  
>''The bleeding, oh my dear Primus - ''<br>''Ratchet - ''_  
>And then Bee's yet another whimper.<p>

I wanted to hold him, tell him thing's we're going to be alright, he had survived, I wanted to reassure that now panicking autobot that seemed so sad.  
>I wanted to hold him, caress his chest as he would hum silently. I tried smiling and tried opening my eyes, yet my body wouldn't function properly, it would not do what I told it to do.<br>I parted my lips just slightly, and uttered noiselessly, 

'_'Bee_'' 

and then gradually drifted in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Song: Juha Tapio – Sitkeä Sydän (''Persistent heart'')<p>

I struggled with this chapter, as I feel I didn't get out all of the feelings I wanted in the words, as English is not my native language..

But nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	5. The long wait

Bee hurried as the traces where he had left Sam, had been almost all destroyed. He felt the fear approaching him, as he calculated over twenty times now, the possibility of Sam being alive.  
><em>He had to be.<em>

As Starscream had shot the huge rocky wall, Bee had attacked that glitch from behind ripping few wires along the way. The battle had gone over so fast his system couldn't rewind the fight, nor what had happened to Sam. He _did_ get film clips flashing through his system when he really strained his recorder, but cuts only.  
>He had no idea what had happened to Sam after he had flown out from him or how he ended up at the bottom of the gulley. What he did remember, was Starscream squeezing and hurting Sam, giving him such pained expression it hurt him too. He hated Starscream for that, he should've just cut him into pieces and recycle him for good. That piece of slag should just rust and turn himself into something useful.<p>

When Optimus and the others had finally found him, his recorder had gotten everything after that. After they had arrived _-Starscream getting away- _everything had been crystal clear, expect the fact that he really had no idea where Sam might've been. He had fought with Starscream for a great while, losing some parts, but nothing fatal.  
>Unless Sam wasn't found. That would definitely mean system break-down.<p>

''_Sam!_'' Had Captain Lennox started to shout, as Bee had ran along the traces carrying him. At first he was taken aback with the sudden shout but half a second later, after processing what the human tried to do, he searched every channel which contained the word 'Sam' and had started to shout for him himself.  
>''Sam, where are you!'' had Lennox shouted, after getting strength from the yellow Autobot's effort.<p>

Skids ran past them, having Ironhide right behind him and glancing at the miserable Bee, who had pieces of his chest and his arm protector missing, nothing extremely damaged was seen, but Bee's eyes were the kind that would make anyone fall apart.  
><em>So desperate.<em>

''He's here!'' Had Elita-One shouted from afar, running towards the small lump that was laying on the ground.  
>Bee's sensors went crazy as he scanned quickly the area, finally reaching for the still warm, curled up thing that was laying there motionless.<br>And oh, dear Primus the amount of blood he had around him, still bleeding out from him. His heart sank, as Lennox shouted out to Elita  
>''Oh dear Primus, is he<em> dead<em>?'' clutching himself on Bee's shoulder as his steps grew bigger and shakier.  
>Suddenly Ironhide came in front of Bee, blocking him from the small human being.<br>''Bee don't come here!'' he said in a tone that failed to hide the pain he felt from Bee's eyes. Without slowing down even an inch, Bee slammed against Ironhide with the force and despair, reaching his arms for Sam, past Ironhide, yet he still stopped him. It made a huge sound that echoed through the walls of the gulley, yet the sound that echoed _even louder _was Bee's desperate whimper.

''He is not dead, his heart is beating lightly, but is going to stop soon, unless you_ move_!'' Ratchet pushed through the Autobots that were shocked to see the medical Autobot around, as he was supposed to be at the base.  
>Bee let out another whimper and tired to knock Ironhide away from him, but that was in vain, as he was bigger than Bee. Ironhide quickly grabbed (gently) the horrified Captain that had trouble staying on Bee's shoulder, as he used all his force against Ironhide. A quick movement, and the Captain was on the ground, safe from Bee that had no self control at the moment, and then Optimus tagged along blocking Bee, glancing at his friend and his face, seeing the anguish written upon his face.<p>

''It's fine Bee, he's going to be fine, you did good on the battlefield, everything you could. He's going to be fine, I promise.'' Ratchet said in a tone that left everyone stunned, - Bee being the expectation - his voice so very soft that was very unlike Ratchet.

The captain was now heading to the lightly blue thing lying on the ground, and as he came closer to Sam, he was no longer sure whether he was looking at a dead or alive person. Whether it was a person at all, for all he saw was blood and fabric and a little bit of his hair, there was so little left of his shirt and more blood and wounds that you couldn't almost indentify him anymore.  
>It was like walking to a morgue.<p>

''Bee don't. Don't go over there, you will only be in the way.'' Optimus grabbed the yellow Autobot's shoulders and hold him down as he whimpered and let out his cries for Sam. He wanted to see, he _needed_ to see, why couldn't he? _Why_ was he separated, _why_?  
>''He's going to survive, he's having a hypothermia and has lost a lot of blood, but he will. I promise you Bee, he will survive this.'' Ratchet said in a voice that was 'I-know-he-will-trust-me' and Bee tried holding himself, but the emotions of embarrassment, shame and guilt weighed his spark as he looked over to the now almost unseen boy that had not yet to be moved.<p>

_Why_ was _Sam_ punished by his actions? This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare.

_Why Sam?_

Ratchet seemed to wait till one of the humans, say Captain Lennox, reached him and then they would move him.

Captain Lennox had now reached up to Sam, looking down at him horrified.  
>''Why is he not having his upper shirt?'' was the first question he could make, as he could no longer move to even touch the younger boy.<br>''Starscream had apparently ripped it off with his hands.'' Ratchet hesitated, disgust in his voice.  
>''He's having a severe blood loss -'' another soldier that had arrived the spot cut him off,<br>''Quick, a helicopter, maybe we can save him still!'' he panicked, adding  
>''I could call for one right now!'' young as he was, and Ratchet sighed, feeling this would be a long night as he looked down the younger soldier, having somewhat empathy in his voice,<br>''That is not needed, I will deliver him.'' he stated, now soldier looking at him and giving him a shocked expression, and Ratchet was sure that this was his first time dealing with this amount of blood and war anyway. It was sort of painful to see such young person to go through this, yet alone Sam.

''Look at his head, he must've hit it somewhere.'' Lennox pointed and moved closer to Sam, making an effort to continue the conversation in a loud voice, knowing how Bee was in pain not knowing what was happening. He knew Bee, not well enough to actually make him feel better about the situation, but well enough to know he _hated_ being unaware of it.

''His hands! Dear Primus what has he done!'' a third soldier had tagged along with the other two, and was now kneeling beside him, looking at him, yet being incapable to touch him. He looked as if he was already dead, cold and done for. But that he had not, Sam had extremely strong heart. Ratchet could see it, feel it and knew he wouldn't die.

Then finally being able to move again, Lennox kneeling down beside Sam too, touching his neck, feeling his pulse.  
>''Look at those deep cuts, that <em>bastard,<em> that one _microchip moron_! That _fucking idiot_!'' he let out of his mouth, strong yet shaky hands searching and feeling through his wounds, all over his body, until he found the bleeding spot and started to push it, ripped his shirt and tied a knot around his waist, pushing it gently, yet hard enough to make it stop bleeding.  
>It was amazing how much he still had blood coming out of him, the air being so cold it should have congealed the blood, yet at this part it had not.<p>

_'How long had he even been here?' was the question on everyone's lips._

_Nobody knew._

''Someone come push this, and I will go call the hospital-'' Ratchet cut him off,  
>''I have already done that, you stay by Sam's side.'' he ordered, determined, yet softly, being again, very unlike Ratchet.<br>''The bleeding, oh my dear Primus, how come there is still so much coming out of him?'' Hotshot had reached the spot and was now watching at the small human lump laying there on the ground.  
>''Ratchet, if he's having hypothermia <em>-searched it from the net in 0.2 seconds after seeing him-<em> shouldn't we just blast every warm heater we have on him?'' He shrugged, pointing at the cold human.  
>''<em>NO<em>!'' Lennox shrieked and jumped up.  
>''Are you <em>crazy<em>? That would kill him!'' he scolded, anxious and frantic. Hotshot was taken aback with the humans quick explosion and was left there stunned for 0.5 seconds until shrugged and asked,  
>''Why not? It would heat him up?'' he looked down and saw the human becoming even more anxious.<br>''If you would now take a ten heaters to warm him up, the cold blood that is now in his topmost veins would go straight to his heart, trying to get the heated up blood on top and he could have a heart-attack and die!'' He stated stomping his feet, yelling in despair of the Autobot not understanding the basic CPR.  
>''Oh.'' was his answer, shrugged and kneeling down now too, he watched Sam with his optics, scanning him and let out a small sigh.<p>

Humans we're so_ fragile_.

After that everything speeded up.

Suddenly no spoken words was exchanged. The sounds had become blurry and only clear sounds anyone remembered really, was Bee's silent whimpers as he saw Sam being taken away. Ratchet had transformed to an ambulance and Sam was loaded up in him, having two soldiers and Captain along with him, quietly closing the doors as the medical 'bot speeded off from the scene.  
>Bee was left there watching the rear bumper of Ratchet and falling on his knees he listened carefully to the quiet siren speeding away.<br>Then he connected with Ratchet, _- him giving in to the request after he had seen his face-_and listened quietly to Sam's weak heartbeats.

_thump-thump_

_thump-thump_

_thump-thump_

_thump-thump_

_thump_

_thump-thump_

_thump-thump_

_thump_

_thump-thump_

* * *

><p>The dark night surrounded the quiet base, as the fatal morning had gradually grown more dim and dark, like it would wrap it's arms around the tired day that needed the rest.<br>''Bumblebee.''  
>The tired Autobot turned around to face the old friend.<br>''Optimus.'' He nodded noiselessly as he turned his face away, not being able to look at him in the eye.  
>He had let Optimus down.<p>

No.

_He had let Sam down._

Optimus stood there awhile, not showing any emotion whatsoever nor giving any gesture of moving either.  
>Bee didn't really need any of it, not soothing words or pats on the back. What he needed was to rewind the time and choose a different path, different route, choose not to leave further than the base.<p>

_Choose not to come to earth._

''Time has passed Bumblebee.'' Optimus then broke the silence, making the yellow Autobot shrink his shoulders.  
>''Mistakes are unavoidable and we shall learn from them. You did your best and that is more than enough Bumblebee. He <em>will <em>survive.''

Bee shrugged his shoulders and brushed the statement off. He didn't deserve this. He was not good enough to be on the team with his reckless actions. He had almost killed Sam.

_He had almost had someone precious to him murdered.  
><em>_**Yet again.**_

''You are more than just important to the team Bumblebee. You are our backbone, our backup disc. We need you.'' He said, still not moving or showing any emotion in his tone, but continued,

''Don't let the mistakes in the past bother you. Don't show hatred over what you have lost, but instead try to be grateful of what is left.'' he said in a low, calm voice, taking a step towards Bee, but hesitating to come any closer,

''You still have Sam.'' he now whispered, for once, showing sadness in his tone, not over Sam because he trusted he would come back, but over the friend that was mourning in his sorrow.  
>''Take your time Bee. He will come back. That is, when <em>you<em> will.'' he added, this time showing concern in his tone, standing there looking at this Autobot that was so lost, yet he couldn't do anything about it, so he decided to let him have his time and turned to walk away from the yellow Autobot.  
>Bee would have cried if he had been human. He was too blinded about Sam.<br>_Too in love with him._

Maybe he needed a change. Maybe he needed time to be _apart_ from Sam, to recollect his system pieces as well as the spark pieces that were now nowhere to be found.

He sighed deeply. His chest felt heavy, heavier than it had ever before.  
>''Sam..'' he murmured under his breath. How he loved that name. Saying it out loud made him feel worse. Whenever he called out his name, he would answer no matter what.<br>It didn't matter if Sam was mad at Bee for some reason, he would answer if he called him. If he was on the other room, he would answer him, wheter it was a whisper or a sound of approval, he knew Bee oculd hear. If he was away and he called his phone, he would pick up. He might hang up, he might shout at him and scold him, but never _ever_had he not answered.

But now, if he called his name, he would not answer.  
>It would be quiet, silent and empty. It would be cold.<br>It would be lonely.

''Bee.'' he heard a voice coming from behind him.  
>This time though, he didn't turn around, knowing who it was.<br>Mikaela had come to the base, she had heard everything and rushed as fast as she could, only to meet with the miserable and lonely autobot.  
>''Oh <em>Bee<em>.'' She spoke with a broken voice as she called out to him, walked over to him and sat down.  
>They both sat there for a great while, in complete silence.<br>No unnecessary words needed.

Somehow Mikaela's presence calmed him down, probably from the time he was disguised in his alt mode, carrying both of them and getting used to their presence.  
>Mikaela's heart was warm and light and she had saved him already once. He owed her this conversation, yet being incapable of speaking.<p>

''Listen Bee,'' Mikaela suddenly broke the silence,  
>''Sam is.. <em>Humans<em> are very complicated.'' She shrugged her shoulders and let out a light laugh, still speaking with a broken and shaky voice, Bee seeing her tears that had fell down her cheeks.  
>Bee nodded to her statement and let her continue,<br>''Sam is.. Well, very stubborn and persistent.'' She fiddled her fingers and curled herself up.  
>''You must doubt him. His words and his tone. Question him, his actions and body language. Suspect him, his every movement and take a good look at him. Look at him very hard, analyze him and take a sneak peak to his heart.'' she spoke with a serious, yet sad tone, but then let out a small laugh,<br>''I don't mean literally looking at his heart, but figuratively.'' She smiled at him, and patted his arm gently.

''Humans are the kind that are very open in showing their frustration, anger and rage. They _can't_ hold that _in_.'' She continued, as Bee had given her the silent agreement.  
>''Very open about happiness too, then they sing, dance and laugh.'' She stood up, fed up with rocking herself back and forth with the heavy heart she had, speaking with a knowing tone, yet was unsure how to collect the words and place them properly for him to understand.<br>''Yet, when it comes to _pain_, Bee..'' her voice turned into a whisper,  
>'' We are that sort of beings, the sort of species that can't put our pain into words.'' She looked up at his face, tears escaping her eyes as her cheeks flushed and they came pouring down.<p>

''But Bee,'' she continued with her smothered whisper,  
>''At day like this, dark and helpless, you discover brave hearts.'' She took a step back to look at Bee's face. His blue eyes so full of sorrow.<br>''You have a brave heart Bee. You're so_ good._ You're so_ kind_.'' she whispered so softly that Bee had hard time detecting the words the crying girl spoke, yet needed to hear them, know what she had to say. He felt like caressing her back, holding her close and tell her he was fine. Yet not being able to move at all, he sat there frozen, quietly looking up to the stars.

Mikaela left in silence, as Bee made no gesture to answer her. She knew he was hurt too, he was in pain too.  
>She was ashamed to have cried like that in front of Bee, but the words she had spoken had made her realize that herself. They really can't put their pain into words.<br>There are no words.  
>It was just pain. Didn't matter what kind of pain, it was just pain.<p>

And it _hurt._

_Choked, smothered_ them, making them fall down and having no one there to catch them in their arms.

* * *

><p>The next few days Bee spent in silence.<br>He did not speak to anyone, nor did he spend time in the base. He knew everyone would just_ pity _him -_he destroyed the word from his processors-_ and he did not need that kind of affection towards him. He needed time to heal, frequently visiting Ratchet who was so concerned about Bee's system. It had few clips from here and there but not a solid one. There was absolutely no long film of the battle.

_Just none._

Like his system was protecting himself and had deleted those clips itself.  
>Ratchet was also concerned the way his spark moved, and at times not moving at all. He had no mood whatsoever, just plain stable one silent agreement with himself.<br>The thing was, Ratchet had already fixed and installed his speaker-box as well as replugged his radio, yet no word came upon his mouth.  
>When Ratchet wanted to test the speaker, Bee had just looked at him deeply, but dumbly in the eyes, not reacting to much anything.<p>

''Well,'' Ratchet finally sighed,  
>''I am at least happy that you're alive Bee.'' He turned around to the yellow Autobot that was sitting on the huge table in his lab.<br>''But you could communicate. _You can now_.'' He spoke softly, gazed at him, looking in those sorrowful blue optics that wouldn't return the favor.  
>Bee looked back in Ratchet eyes, but he knew he didn't really look at him, really see him standing in front of him. Somewhat getting pissed Ratchet shoved his hand,<br>''Alright get out Bee. I can't stand looking at you right now.'' he turned his back to Bee, clearly stating that he did not wish to let him stay there. Yet, Ratchet felt like he had nowhere else to go. Only Ratchet could look him at that state, others we're way too gossiping, way too aware of Bee's feelings, affecting the whole base.

Bee slowly got off the table as he reached the door that was inviting him out. Yet, on the other side of the door he heard two _the most _annoying things on the _whole universe_ speaking,  
>''Oh lugnuts, do you see that Bee? Boy is he <em>dooown~<em>'' Mudflap snapped his fingers and somehow managed to make a loud stir with just walking.  
>''Leave the kid alone, man'' Skids cut him off, now giving Mudflap his back,<br>''You are the kid here, you metal junk!'' He growled at the other twin and gave a punch on his head.  
>''Ow! What was that for you microchip moron!'' Skids jumped on top of the others shoulders and started to punch him lightly on the chest,<br>''Take that back or I'll recycle you!'' he blustered and fell on his metallic butt when Mudflap got him off.  
>''Son of a Chinese ornament, you little trinket!'' He shouted at him in a loud voice, waving his fists.<br>''You son of a scrapheap, I'll reformat you into a electric doghouse!'' He jumped towards the other twin, causing a loud stir and while falling down, breaking few soldiers stuff that were left there unprotected.  
>''Wingnut!'' The other defended<br>''Knock-off!'' the other continued, but both of them froze as they heard huge stomps coming their way, getting a glimpse of yellow before suddenly lifted up and their heads slammed against each other.

''_What is with_ your malfunction?'' The obviously pissed Autobot shouted at them, and throwing them away, murmuring to himself,  
><em>''I'll recycle you and take you in to a waste outlet..''<em>

''That dim-spark, that is so rude.'' Mudflap groused rubbing his head,  
>''So cold man.'' Skids threw a glance at the away rushing yellow Autobot that was in a state of system that could do anything. Or <em>couldn't <em>do anything.  
>''Well, at least he reacts to <em>something<em>. That's good news.'' Ratchet sighed standing in front of the door Bee had just come from.  
>Then he sighed again, and turned himself around to continue doing his lab work.<p>

At the same time, still grousing from those twins, Bee's mind was left wondering to him._ Him_.  
>Bee had no information about Sam. Samuel. Samuel James Witwicky.<br>Even Optimus didn't know his exact location, the government had wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, as they knew if one knew Sam's place, soon every Autobot would, and then it might just slip out of someone's _-Wheelie-_mouth.

''Bumblebee, old friend.'' Optimus suddenly broke his thoughts and put his hand on Bee's shoulder as he turned around to face the concerned Prime. His life-long friend.  
>''It's hard for you, I understand that.'' He said, with a calm voice that Optimus always had. Somehow Optimus always had <em>the most<em> calm voice, rarely shaky or nervous. He showed amusement and concern, but that was almost all of the feelings he let through. Bee turned his eyes away from his' eyes, gazing at the floor.

''I do not know how you feel, but_ trust _me,'' he emphasized, reassuring his friend and putting his hand on Bee's face, turning it gently towards his,  
>''Sam will come to the base, eventually. When he's healed. When he's ready.'' he let his arm fall softly from Bee's face, as he nodded him, Bee gazing at his eyes, dimly and ashamed.<br>He nodded also and turned his face away.  
>He had nothing to say.<p>

No channel had the right words.

_None._

_'- There's a light in you, a night in you - You have a presistent heart that beats - tirelessly sparks to the wind - to lighten up the dark road '_

* * *

><p>I hope I don't jump around too much! I always try to connect the chapters with each other, so in order to write the next chapter, I had to let couple days pass by. :)<p>

Also, thank you SO MUCH for Joyfull Scroll for the awesome feedback!

I appreciate the effort you guys put in writing a review, I know it's tough. :) But thank you so much for the over 1000+ hits! You guys are amazing!

I love you all!

The next chapter will be fun, believe me, I have mourned in this 'sorrow' too much, so a lighter chapter coming up!

And just for the record, none of my chapters have been beta-ed, so any mistakes, typos or jumps are completely my fault, so blame me. :)


	6. Soft whisper in the dark

_xXx_

_Sam opened his eyes to face the new face he had never seen before, yet it looked so familiar.  
>He shrieked and jerked back from the blue eyes and blond hair that stared so deeply in his eyes. The boy leaned his face softly towards Sam's and he was left there staring in those 'oh-so-deep-blue' eyes that invaded his. The boy looked curious, yet so very cautious about his movements, letting Sam properly take a good look at him.<br>Then the sudden realization and sharp gasp as he finally started to get whom he was staring at.  
>''b-..Bee?'' was his hesitant answer, as his lips trembled and the blond boy's lips curved to a soft smile.<br>''Sam'' He whispered, taking another closer lean towards him, towards the boy that was laying on his bed, only a shocked expression filling his face.  
>Sam couldn't believe it, his hands starting to shake and lips tremble as the boy that looked so much like Bee, yet being so.. so.. Human.<br>''Is.. When- just how-'' he stuttered as his muscles relaxed to the presence of the familiar scent and movements. Bee smiled softly as he crossed the bed over to Sam, first cautiously, then after hesitating for second, he sat down beside the half naked boy. Still smiling, Bee sat there still, not saying a word. Just silently smiling.  
>Sam suddenly got an urge to touch the blond boy, first carefully sitting down from the earlier jerk back, as he was still not believing it was Bee, his Bee, sitting beside him.<br>Sam lifted his shaky hand to softly touch Bee's, grasping his hand gently and lifting it up to his face, curiously looking at it. Bee let out a small laugh as he did so, and turned himself in front of Sam._

_Sam looking up to the shifting boy, sat there not letting his hand go. It was as warm as his, maybe a degree warmer as he hold it, feeling it._  
><em>''Bee.'' he choked out, as the friend had taken a comfortable position right in front of him, legs crossed, sitting on top of the blanket that was now only half-way hiding Sam, leaving his upper -naked- body without cover. Bee lifted his other hand and gently touched Sam's shoulder, caressing his hand as he went. <em>

_Sam shivered from the sudden movement, for it was Bee whom was touching him, Bee whom he loved. Bee whom he longed for. Bee's hand searched across Sam's upper body, softly touching his neck, chest, his fingers sliding across his right collarbone and moving to the left one, caressing it gently, slowly._  
><em>Sam shivered and let out a small, silent moan as Bee carefully placed his hand on Sam's hip, pressing his lips on Sam's neck.<em>

_Bee smiled on his kiss, as he let Sam's hand go, leaving Sam craving back to that warmth that filled his hand, heart and mind, for he finally understood the longing he had for Bee, and every movement made him want him even more. Bee pushed Sam gently down from the sitting position, quickly grabbing a pillow placing it under his head. Sam gasped from the sudden movement, for he had closed his eyes, concentrating fully on Bee's presence, his touches and body._  
><em>''It's alright Sam. I won't hurt you.'' He whispered slowly and softly, caressing his cheek lightly and looked down to Sam's chocolate colored eyes. He had a soft expression on his face as Sam lifted his hand to touch Bee's cheek, his nose and his lips, trailing his hand down to his neck and pressed his hand against Bee's chest. His cheeks flushed as Bee lowered his head, close enough that his whole body was leaning against Sam's, close enough for the lips to meet, yet barely an inch away.<em>

_''Sam..'' Bee's warm breath filled Sam's face as he looked deeply in those blue eyes, so full of lust and passion. Sam flinched as Bee slid his hand down his sides as he continued, softly murmuring,_  
><em>''Can I kiss you?'' he hesitated, looking down at the boy that was laying underneath him, looking dimly at his face.<em>  
><em>Sam let out a soft laugh as he gently grabbed Bee's neck and pressed the longing lips together.<em>  
><em>The gracious hands fondly felt all over Sam's body, as soft moan escaped his throat, breaking the kiss gasping for air, and Bee forcing them back together, lovingly.<em>  
><em>''Bee-'' Sam gasped and moaned, as Bee filled his mouth, gently caressing his body, searching, feeling the squirming boy underneath him, never wanting to let go. Sam pressed himself against Bee, clutching his hand on his back, feeling the warmth and lust the other male was transmitting.<em>

_As he pressed himself against the strong male, he felt how every little wish he had would come true. A soft whisper in the dark was let out, as Bee suddenly broke the tension, to only lift himself from Sam to take a good look at him. He had no idea what was going through Bee's mind as he did so, then curving his lip, slowly lowering himself back to Sam,_  
><em>''You are such beautiful mess, Sam.'' he whispered huskily, then slowly kissing his lips, biting them and trailing down to Sam's neck, feeling the other boy squirm and letting out soft, silent moans and trying to hold himself back. Sam then gently placed his hands on Bee's shoulders as he trailed down and down, leaving bite-marks on Sam's neck, marking him for everyone to see. Then he softly kissed his way down to his pants, kissing his belly button, his hip, his waistline.<em>  
><em>''God, Bee-'' he gasped in pleasure, as the other male placed his hand on Sam's crotch, feeling the warmth. Bee chuckled, kissing Sam's hips.<em>

_Sam was embarrassed but couldn't help feeling that way towards the other male. He was so handsome, such muscular body, such familiar movements. He was making love to his best friend._  
><em>The one whom he had longed for. Now it was happening, for somehow Bee had felt the same, finally realizing.<em>  
><em>''Bee..'' A soft moan escaped yet again Sam's lips as he shivered against him.<em>  
><em>''Nnh.'' Was his reply towards the boy, who's silent moans filled the otherwise silent air that stood completely still. In the dark room they were in, Sam really didn't care where he was, because he was with Bee. He knew he could trust him, no matter in what field. He just could.<em>

_''Bee don't go.'' the words Sam spoke suddenly escaped from his mouth, shocking himself. Then Bee looked up to him, with such sad expression on his face._  
><em>He shifted himself towards Sam, kissed his lips gently, yet full of passion.<em>  
><em>''I'm sorry.'' Bee murmured, as he then stood and got off the bed. Sam was left shocked with the sudden turn of events, mocking himself of saying what he did. But why he did say so, he didn't know.<em>  
><em>A silent whimper escaped his mouth as Bee turned around and softly, yet with sad expression on his face, smiled at him.<em>  
><em>Then the soft whisper Sam let out,<em>  
><em>''Stay with me.'' he reached his hand towards Bee, but he just smiled, suddenly fading away.<em>

_Sam was left alone, cold and longing for the warmth._

_He had broken the spell._

_-xXx-_

Sam woke up to a full body ache, his hands shaking and he had no vision whatsoever. He tried opening his eyes, but it was so_ dark._  
>He whimpered as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing he was all patched up, gauze rolled up all over him. He tried moving his arms, but they were heavy and aching.<br>He then started to really think about the dream he had had, gradually forgetting the pain and only feeling the soft touches on his skin.

Looking down at the aching body he realized just how badly he had been injured. He was pretty sure they had done a blood transfer for him, as he had lost so much blood..  
>''They could've just let me die for that matter.'' he murmured to himself, sort of ashamed that he had been in such state. God was he <em>fragile<em>. That word had now taken a new aspect for him.  
>He touched his hand feeling his wounds, checking himself. He had huge cuts covering his whole body, yet no broken bones. <em>'Well, that's surprising.'<em> he felt amused, as he could have bet his head something had been broken. Good thing he didn't. His legs were fine too, if not counting the shakiness in them, as he had probably gotten some muscle relaxant, but he wasn't sure. Maybe his legs were just.. In a really bad shape. He laughed in relief. Every part of him was still attached to right places.  
>Then he felt his head ache a bit, only to notice the huge wound on it, gladly it wasn't bleeding though. It probably looked worse than it felt. His hip was the worse of them all as he lifted the shirt up a bit, and he swore if it was still open, he could see his bone from it. Seriously creepy and disgusting. He never wanted to be a doctor and know he remembered why.<p>

_One_, he couldn't stand blood.  
><em>Two<em>, he was way too insecure of what he was doing, he might end up killing the patients.  
><em>Three,<em>he couldn't stand seeing someone suffer.

He sighed. He needed to get out of here, he needed to find Bee, apologize and carry on as he had before.

_'But you just imagined something you shouldn't have. You won't carry on as you did.'_a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him, quietly but did.

Annoyed for the voice echoing through his head, he just shouted,  
>''Shut up!'' throwing his pillow in his frustration, and it hit the wall making a soft 'thumb' sound. He heard the now doubled beep from the side of his ear, turning to face his own EKG device, watching his heartbeat raise as he got frustrated. He hated that sound. Somehow he had heard that so many times before, he was all fed up with it.<p>

Sam removed all the wires he had attached to his body, shut down all the devices by unplugging them. He had now stood up, legs still a bit shaky, nevertheless he didn't care.  
>How long had he been unconscious? How long had they been monitoring him, watching him, touching him?<br>He felt disgusted by the idea of many people just touching all over him, yet felt somewhat grateful for saving his life. But only, if Bee was alive. If Bee was no longer alive, if he had been shut down or torn into pieces, he had no idea what he would do.  
>''I'd probably kill myself.'' he said half aloud.<p>

He knew he would. He would kill himself.

He would commit suicide.

Being numb wouldn't be enough. _It just wouldn't be enough._

Then shrugging the nagging voice from his head, glancing over the dark room that surrounded him, yet it was empty without Sam there. If his bed and monitors had not been in the dark, windowless room, there would be nothing there. No chairs, no other beds, no drawings on the walls, no nothing.

Nothing described the feeling he had right now.  
>He was hollow, completely empty.<p>

''This place creeps me up.'' He mumbled, glancing towards the small shelf that was beside his bed, searching for his own clothes. He opened them up, trying to adjust his eyes to see in the dark corners of it.

One shirt. Pair of jeans. Shoes.

_'Prefect.'_ he thought to himself. Then he undressed the hospital clothing, dumping it to the bed over the wires and put the new clothes on him. It was plain outfit, white long sleeved shirt, gray sweatpants and pair of converse shoes. Just his size.  
><em>'Creepy government, knowing things like these.' <em>he thought and put the clothes on. He observed the clothes, twirling around a bit in them, laughed a bit when he noticed that moving didn't hurt that much after all. They must've bumped him full of drugs that would make the pain go away. He shivered. The thought of him having all sorts of drugs running through his veins was a bit strange. It didn't feel right.  
>He shrugged and headed towards the single door that was idling on the other side of the room. Under the door Sam could see a dim light and he wondered if someone was guarding his door.<p>

He cracked the door just a little, glanced on both sides of the hallway. The hallway was dim lighted, light gray walls and dark floor. One table was put beside the door Sam was glancing out from, but otherwise plain hallway. nothing else.  
>Apparently nobody was guarding him.<br>He jerked the door fully open and headed towards the elevator which he saw conveniently right when he had glanced out.

Again, it was too perfect.

How come nobody was alarmed by the second he ripped the wires off and unplugged the devices? Suspicious.  
>Shouldn't there be lots of cameras around the building? None visible, but there was nothing in these hallways that could have one even hiding.<br>And again, _very _suspicious.

Sam pushed the button down and heard steps coming behind him. He turned his head just a little to see the young lady in her white dress and high heels stopping right behind him.  
>She didn't even look at Sam.<p>

The doors opened and the lady stepped in, while Sam hesitated for a second before jumping quickly in before the doors closed. The woman pushed the button 'up' and glanced over to Sam.  
>''Going up?'' She asked, turning her head away.<br>''No, down.'' Sam replied quickly, hiding the nervousness in his tone. The lady did 'oh' sound and pushed the green button that stated '0' and the elevator started moving. Apparently Sam had been on the floor number '9' and there were '12' floors totally in the building. The elevator interiors were as plain as the hallway had been, and no cameras.

Then it made 'pling' sound and the lady stepped off and started walking straight through the this time white hallway.  
>Weird.<br>Then the doors closed once again, leaving Sam alone in the weird elevator, which moved so slowly it started to piss him off. He soon shrugged the feeling off, feeling better already, without thinking all the wounds. His mood was just overall a bit excited and nervous, but happy nevertheless.  
>How come it was so easy to exit the building? Nobody asked no questions, barely even looked at Sam, if one did, they soon glanced away.<br>I mean, he was all patched up, how come absolutely _nobody_ stared him longer than two seconds? Sam shivered and felt that he was in a place he should not be. Something had sucked him with the government again, yet he had no fighting spirit to struggle against it.

He had done it so many times before, but it was for Bee, for Mikaela, for Optimus. This time he did it to himself and he felt like there really was no need to.  
><em>'I'm nothing.'<em>he felt his own voice echo inside his head again, shrugging and glancing at the monitor.

Down.  
>Then the elevator made the 'pling' sound again and he had arrived to the parking lot. It was dark, cold and he had only the white long sleeved shirt on.<br>''Shit.'' He mumbled to himself as he left the elevator, not even glancing back.  
>There were few cars parked, mostly BMW's, Ferrari's, all sorts of expensive cars you could think of. All lined up, so neatly besides each other he wasn't sure if it was a real or just an image projected from somewhere far off, just making it seem like a parking lot. Eyes could deceive.<p>

Eyes _did _deceive.

He quickly fastened his pace as he dashed through the parking lot, hesitating as he reached the guardian. Yet he did not even look at him, as he walked past, turning his head away.

Government. Something to be afraid of.

When the tall white building was left behind, so that he could no longer see it, Sam started to run.  
>It was the thing he was good at, but also because the adrenaline rush the fear had given him drove him up the wall, his insides screaming to run yet brains telling him to calm down.<br>He did not calm down though, he was way too scared. The pain hit him while he ran, but he didn't care, he needed to get away from that weird place.  
>Something fishy about it. He was just glad he got away.<br>He had just _walked_ out. No need to even sneak around or run away for the guardians.  
>Nobody cared. Neither did he.<p>

Finally Sam's legs gave in as he reached the shore. He was huffing and gasping and shaky as he sat down to the cold sand. He tried breathing with rhythm, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.  
>He startled when a shadow came behind him and started to speak,<br>''Young man. This is not a place to be at this time.'' an old, nice looking officer came and spoke with a calm voice, which made Sam calm down. A bit.  
>''Yes sir, I'm sorry sir.'' Sam replied quickly, still with a shocked expression filling his face, but answering with a respectful tone.<br>''Are you alright lad?'' the officer asked in a worried tone, upon seeing Sam's face, but also his wounds. He liked it better with nobody asking nothing.  
>''Mmyeah. Car accident.'' Sam lied, this time already with a convincing tone.<br>''Oh my.'' Was his answer to the boy, as he looked down on him. Quite worn out face the officer had, yet very gentle eyes. He now observed the boys appearance -Sam felt like Bee would be scanning him over- and then he slowly offered Sam his hand.  
>Sam looked up surprised and was left staring at the offered hand.<br>''C'mon. You can grab it. Here, I'll help you and call a cab for you, is that alright?'' He said as Sam lifted his hand to meet with the older man's and grabbed it, the officer pulling him up.  
>''Mm.. Right. A cab. I could walk though, I have no money with me.'' Sam hesitated as the officer searched his cellphone.<br>''I'll pay for you, your body must be quite tired.. You look terrible.'' The officer gave a small laugh, giving him an honest statement about his appearance and chuckled as he found the phone he was looking for. Sam narrowed his eyes as he did not, after all, trust this man. Something about his appearance. He was nice and all, but.. There would be absolutely nobody at this time, _alone _at a shore, waking up people. Or calling them cabs in their own bill. _Hell no_, this was definitely a trap, and Sam needed a nice plan to squirm out of it.

As the officer turned his back for Sam while making the call, he made a run for it. He didn't run across the beach, but he ran towards the woods(park) where it would be easy to lose anyone who was behind him, chasing him. He ran as fast as he could, the vision becoming blurry and getting few more scratches form the trees.  
>He heard the officer shouting after him, but heard no steps that would be approaching him. Well, the man was old, it was cold outside and well.. He must be quite stiff if he had been walking like that all night.<br>Sam dashed away from the danger, or what seemed like danger. It could've been just a coincidence that the man was there, it could have been just his warm heart that he offered a cab in his own bill.

Yet spending a lot of time with the autobots had he learned not to trust anyone, question and suspect everything. Doubt everything.

That, Sam was good at._ Preferably_ good at.

He felt insecure. There were decepticons around, there was government. There were drunken lads and thugs that wanted to rob him or beat him up. There were people who would gossip about his appearance and would notify someone.  
><em>'Not good.'<em> Sam thought to himself as he took quick steps towards the bridge that was ahead of him.  
>He needed a jacket, a place to sleep but moreover he needed to get to Bee. He had to, he needed him. Sam <em>needed<em>Bee.

Then it started to snow. Cold, small, beautiful flakes softly soared with the wind, reaching Sam's nose. He shivered.  
>It was so <em>beautiful.<em>  
>The city was almost all quiet without the few cabs and cars passing by. No people was in his vision range, and he took a deep breath. He got strength from that. He glanced up to the snowy sky and breathed slowly, trying to concentrate to his own heartbeats.<br>He had once promised to show Bee the benefits of snow, how fun it could be with all the snowball fights, snow castles and snowmen. Frosty toes and fingers as they would stay outside and when finally getting in, Bee would warm himself up with recharger and Sam would get a nice warm cup of coffee and he could fall asleep with Bee there, close.  
>His heart warmed up to the nice thought as he made his way over the bridge. He had no idea which city he was in, but surely he would get to the base. Surely he would figure something out.<p>

Then suddenly a car pulled over, and the window was rolled down.  
>''Young man!'' a small and shaky voice came from the little Mini Cooper. He liked that car. He had once joked Bee about it, if he was to be an autobot he would either turn himself to a Mini Cooper or a Fiat Abarth which was definitely a Ferrari, just in disguise. Bee had laughed at the idea, asking why so different cars? Sam<p>

had shrugged happily and just told him he liked those two cars. Small, convenient and sort of cute. Not a masculine car, he already had his Camaro.  
>That had made Bee laugh even harder, but he had definitely been thankful for the sincere answer.<p>

''Aren't you cold? Hop in, and I will take you home.'' The voice continued, as Sam had been left in his own thoughts. Taking a step back form the car, Sam tried to see inside of the car, just whom he was talking to.  
>He then saw the driver, looking at a small human being, old woman who was giving him a huge smile.<br>Sam was about to refuse politely, when the old woman popped the door open.  
>''C'mon. You can't stay in a place like this with such little clothes on. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm doing this from my good will.'' she continued, shoving her hand in gesture for Sam to hop in.<p>

The car let out warm air that his hand and cheeks longed for, and truthfully he was quite tired, not in that sort of 'sleepy-tired' but overall tired from the drugs and the wounds.  
>He shrugged and thought <em>'O well. Might as well.'<em> and then slowly stumbled inside. (Now where did the doubt go? Along with the granny's smile?)  
>The granny then looked at him and told him to 'buckle it up!' as she speeded off the bridge.<p>

''What's your name, my child?'' she had asked after a short while, letting Sam warm up a bit.  
>''.. James.'' He said after a short pause, not basically lying, his middle name was James. Just, not wanting to tell her his.. Well, name.<br>''I'm Mary.'' The older woman smiled, with glasses falling off from her face from time to time. For the record, she didn't ask any questions. That, Sam was very thankful of.  
>''I know you're scared.'' she said suddenly, making Sam lean bit back from the woman, grasping the door handler.<br>''Don't worry'' She said, and continued,  
>''I have had many children, I have had one child on my own, but the others I have adopted, some stayed longer some stayed only a while, maybe a night or so. You are free to leave any time, but <em>please<em>,'' she had somewhat concern in her voice,  
>''at least come to warm up a bit. Those wounds,'' she nodded<br>''are looking quite bad. I've seen many kids like you end up.. Not too well.'' She sighed.

Sam felt that he could trust her. No questions. No lectures. No calling the police. No nothing.  
>Then the conversation stopped there, leaving Sam just press his head on the window, missing his Bee, as the engine purred wrongly under him. He liked Bee's rev's and purrs more. They were sort of more soft and comfortable. With Bee he felt safe. This Mini Cooper, he glanced on the back seat, was not too great of a shield if a truck was about to hit them.<p>

Sam sighed, letting his mind drift off to Bee.

The older woman drove for a quite while, the views changing, the world becoming more dark as the streetlights were left further behind and finally they arrived which apparently was her house, to a yard that was not too big, but not small either. It had toys on the yard, some old some new, yet something wasn't right in that place.  
>The house was way too dark, the shadow that settled to the ground was black, blacker than the space he had seen from the pictures. It looked old and run down, very slobby and overall not being taken care of.<p>

He was now lost and insecure, his heartbeat increasing thinking where was Bee on the moment he needed him the most. Why can't Bee just find him, scan the earth, get him!

_'I'm scared..'_

He shivered. It felt like he had arrived to a place he shouldn't be in.  
>Like a house in those horror movies which turned out to be a death trap. He swallowed loudly as the older woman stepped out of the car to the cold and dark night. He felt fear approaching him and the voice in his mind started to warn him again,<p>

_'You're not supposed to be here Sam. Run away! Run!'_

xXx

* * *

><p>Ha-ha.. Holy heterodyne, there goes the light chapter, right down with Cybertron.. : D Hope you still enjoyed, nevertheless!<p>

Should I write on the summary 'updating frequently'? LOL! I have so much school, yet I find myself craving to write.. *sigh*

Once again, thank you so much for the hits and reviews, favs anything! Just lurking is fine too *winks* :-)

And I really don't mean to cut all my lustful scenes like that, seriously, it just happens. :-D

And are we on chapter 6 already! I write too little on one scene, I should extend a bit more to make it all fit.. You ain't gonna read til the end with so many chapters!

*Laughs and bows*


	7. It'll all turn out

I decided to add few characters more, and maybe import some of the old mechs from G1. :)

Thanks for the lurkers and rewievers! You never stop amazing me!

Also the referring to Terran-taint is a saying that describes an Autobot who has been on Earth for so long he has adjusted humanly gestures and habits.

Microchip moron, frag, dim-wit, dim-spark and such are general swears/insults, taken from Jaylyn.

'You Chinese ornament!' loosely translates to a useless person, as I used it earlier, and 'I'll recycle you..!'' well.. Use your imagination. All taken from Jaylyn.

* * *

><p>After the incident, the time Sam had been taken away had Bee been carried to Ratchets' lab to construct his broken fire-armor that had cracked, his armor-plating that was missing, and Ratchet had a hard time hunting down a plate big enough to fit him, because all the earthly things were too small, or actually they were just very bad quality, nothing that would last even two years, let alone a millennium.<p>

That day had been long enough to tire up everyone, let alone the ones that had been hunting for Starscream, the ones who were embarrassed to come back to the base with empty hands. Though Optimus had been confident from the beginning that he would not be found. He did not scold the soldiers and mechs that came in head lowered, ashamed, but instead decided to praise them with a few words of courage just to let them know they had been doing a great job.  
>You can't always succeed.<p>

That one day became two. It was as hectic as the first, yet somehow it had more panic in it, the calm aura of the medic had gone and everyone could sense Bee's anguish.  
>Optimus knew he blamed fullsparkly himself, but let the mourning Autobot in self confinement, as he would then be out of the way. Optimus had made sure though, to talk to Bee afterwards, to not blame himself. He knew Bumblebee was far younger than he was, and he remembered the times when he was as young, always on the front, always blaming oneself for everything.<p>

That should not be the case at all, as this was in all honesty of the Primus, not Bee's fault in any way.

Ratchet was very busy trying to fix every autobot's broken firearms, heel struts, Turbo-balance thrusters and bumpers, Optimus was busy trying to reassure the Government that nothing had happened under human eyes, the place they had been fighting was now been fixed and cleaned up by few mechs, including Sideswipe who had been out of town by the time it had happened, and had groused about it for a great while, but then Optimus had shut him down by glancing over Bee.  
>Sideswipe had understood.<em> (Of all mechs, Sideswipe!)<em>

Then those two days become three, everyone still busy cleaning, fixing, repairing. Bee had been up to solitary confinement by the orders of Optimus, but then he had taken that back by sending Wheelie to cheer the Autobot up.  
>Wheelie had came flying out. Not the smartest move by Optimus, but neither from Bee. He had then been left alone, yet being so overly anxious, moving around doing stuff he wasn't suppose to do, broke few things, lost his nerves over small things, and surely had Ironhide given him a few punches every now and then.<br>More stuff for Ratchet to be fixing, as Bumblebee's chin strut had cracked. Twice. Along with Ironhide's cracked hand-armor.

The day three ended, and then became four and five.  
>Days just passed by with nobody knowing nothing.<p>

Then it became one whole week. Slowly, time had taken full around the clock, after day, after day, yet there was no sign of Sam.  
>Then a second week came by, and gradually Optimus had started to process the systems and internet, databases and government's main switch, yet there was no sign of Samuel James Witwicky, no code names, no different languages, not even a sign of such aged boy, no nothing.<p>

Bumblebee had gotten more and more anxious and Optimus had to keep him with Ratchet, as Ratchet usually worked almost 24 hours a day, with recharges after every 38 hours. He needed the pair of hands, although had groused something about Bee's anxiousness and the way he just couldn't stand still.  
>But it was, truth to be spoken, very true. After Sam had been taken away, government hushing about the situation, just in case any decepticon gets the information in their ears, had Bee turned into something more.. Lack of everything. Obviously Optimus had agreed to the idea of not telling, as you could never know, walls had ears too in the present day.<p>

Ratchet had stated, after five days of baring with Bumblebee, grousing,  
>''Should I reprogram Bumblebee's brain module component? There <em>must <em>be something _wrong_ with it.''  
>Optimus had only given a soft sigh and shoke his head in disagreement, stating<br>''Give him time Ratchet. He'll come around.''

Or so Optimus had thought.

Bumblebee, on the other hand had become a perpetual motion machine, he never stopped, not even halted whilst recharging, but never spoke a word. He had shut his radio transmitter completely, refusing to let Ratchet fix it, until Sam came back.

There was no sign of him coming back any soon.

''Just- Just stand still! For a second!_ Bumblebee_!'' Ratchet groused from the other room, making loud stir and hearing something drop, Optimus decided to go check on the anxious Autobot.  
>As he rushed to the huge laboratory, he found himself in the middle of a huge pile of wire, Bumblebee tangled up in it, making it seem like he had absolutely no space to move whatsoever. Ratchet was grumbling over a broken scanner that had dropped to the floor, broken in pieces by, apparently, Bumblebee's desperate actions to help the medic in his work.<p>

''What happened?'' Optimus asked in calm voice, passing a pitiful look over to Bumblebee, which was now very much scolded by Ratchet.

''If you could _just. stand. still_! The _second_ I look away, you get tangled up in _those_? Do you have _the slightest idea_ how long you will be stuck in those, because _you are not_ my main concern at the moment, and I reassure _you won't be_ in the next few hours. So if anyone who pities you enough will help you out, then suit yourself, but otherwise _you microchip moron,_ you will stay there for awhile.'' He stated in a tone that made the yellow autobot lower his head and act like a scolded puppy.  
>Just for Ratchet's delight.<p>

''Ratchet, easy there.'' Optimus said with a small notch amusement in his tone, picking the biggest part of the crashed scanner up and handed it over to him.  
>Ratchet groused something like a 'thank you' and then cybertronian, just to continue his scolding.<p>

Optimus sighed. It had been one week and four days with no message of Sam. Of course that would take Bee out of his comfort zone, it would take the ground under his feet. He was probably worried to sick, blaming himself, not even speaking about it. Optimus was ninety-nine percent sure Bumblebee was thinking that he had killed Sam by his actions.

Which he had not.

He was also _pretty damn_sure Bumblebee would burst out of his parts if he came to the knowledge of Sam's whereabouts and would speed to the scene. Which might lead to a catastrophical situation.

Bee's situation seemed to amuse everyone else, and almost all of them gathered around the trapped Autobot that shut his optics and ignored them, trying to move as little as he could, so that he would not tangle up in them more than that. It was quite comical though, nobody could deny that. But surely nobody laughed out loud, except for Ironhide that found the situation more comical than it really was.  
>So his laughter filled up the room, making others snicker but soon they were all driven away by Ratchet who needed the time, space and quietness to complete the armor-plate he had been welding together.<p>

Optimus frowned as he heard then two steady in unison steps created by high heels walking down the hallway, but heard no spoken words otherwise  
><em><br>click-clack click-clack_

_click-clack click-clack_

Then the sudden stir when the door to the laboratory was once again opened, two furious, yet small shadows noiselessly walking in, then halting.  
>Optimus stared down at the two female figures that were now very much staring at each other, watching them from head to toe, measuring and then Mikaela starting to speak,<p>

''Nice shoes.'' she grimaced, nodding down at the others legs,  
>''Thank you. Nice bag you have there. Where'd you get it?'' Carly then returned the favor, giving her same-kind of grimace,<br>''Oh, why thank you. I got it from Sam one Christmas.'' Mikaela returned, staring at the other females reaction,  
>''Mmm. Nice.'' Carly smiled, and both of them were left staring at each other, until Mikaela gave a small sigh,<p>

''What are you doing here, fancy little lady?'' she groused, glancing over Carly's small red dress that barely covered her up, walking in her black high heels that were obviously hard to walk in.  
>''What are you doing here then? Elderly first.'' She grimaced, glancing at her own dress and then giving a quick look at Mikaela's worn off jeans, white t-shirt which had somesort of drawn Hawaii in it and his converse shoes. They looked much more comfortable than her own, but decided to ignore that for now, as she glanced up to Mikaela's firing eyes to sparked in sort of furious way.<br>''No, I work here, but you are the unknown enemy. Speak up!'' She threw her hands in the air, but seeing the other flinch and giving nervous glances over to Optimus, she sighed and then offered Carly her hand,

''I'm Mikaela, Sam's ex. I dumped him because I needed to have my own space.'' She stated, Carly taking her hand and stating,  
>''I'm Carly and his ex as well. I dumped him because he didn't spend enough time with me, just with these.. Robots.'' Carly gave a small glance over to Optimus that was left there stunned by the behavior of these two; first like all enemies, then turning into friends. Such weird society.<p>

He needed to take a note of that, for future interaction.

''Oh, Autobots? I work for one.'' Mikaela smiled and then reassured Carly,  
>''Don't worry, they're all really nice. They saved our lives million times over.'' She let out a small laugh and Optimus saw the opportunity to cut in,<br>''If I may correct you Mikaela,_ you _have saved our lives. We are in very deep debt for you.'' He stated, giving a quick glance over to the nervous Carly that took a step back, still holding Mikaela's hand.  
>''Oh, silly. Don't mind that. I'm glad you're all here.'' She smiled softly at him, and then letting go of Carly's hand and patted her shoulder, then suddenly expression changing and looking up at Optimus,<p>

''So what have you been doing to cover it up? Any information by now?'' She pressed Optimus, staring at him with a furious expression, Carly cutting in,  
>''Yes! It's been one and half week! How have you been progressing with him?'' she took a hesitant, but determined step forward and was left slightly behind Mikaela.<p>

Now Optimus was a bit puzzled. Cover what up? Progressing with what?

The other Autobots seemed to notice something was up, and soon they were all scrambling up in that tiny room(for autobots that is), while Bee was still heavily tangled up in the wires.  
>''I might have lost the track of your point. In what are you referring to?'' Optimus asked, lowering his head a bit, kneeling down to one knee,<br>''Well _obviously_ Sam!'' Carly suddenly cut in, without giving Mikaela a chance to explain herself,  
>''You're supposed to be looking for him! If the, the.. The other your kind has taken him, aren't they gonna..<em> Torture him<em>?'' Carly's voice quieted to a shaky whisper and Mikaela cutting in this time, seeing the puzzled expression on everyone's faces.

''You're saying.. You don't know? They didn't call you?'' Mikaela turned into Optimus, taking the shaking Carly to her arms, gently tucking her and caressing her back as it was Optimus' turn to turn furious, then spoke,  
>''Who didn't call us?'' he asked, backing up a bit, as if the presence of him had made the small human female shaking like that,<br>''The government, we got a call from- well, at least I presume she got it too, as she is here now-, that Sam has been missing this whole time.'' She caressed Carly, tightening her hug and continued,  
>''Sam had left the building he had been monitored in right when he had waken up, which was about 3 am, right after the.. accident.'' She gave a quick glance over to the struggling Bee that made now very hard effort to squirm himself out, yet it was quite impossible, as the wires only got stuck more badly and tightly.<p>

Optimus halted, processing the words the female had spoken.  
>''He ran away? Why hasn't nobody noticed?'' he asked in an overly calm tone, every autobot wincing as they knew something was very wrong when Optimus did that.<br>''It was like.. Nobody cared -kind of behavior from government. Many of the employees had seen him exit the building, but as it is government we're speaking of,'' she added in a dark tone,  
>''nothing is nobody's business.'' she hugged tightly the still shaking Carly that she had nudged her arms around her, silence creeping from the quiet vibration of the Autobots that were left speechless over the turnout of the events.<p>

''So he has been out there, in the cold, badly injured and not being able to contact anybody?'' Sideswipe then cut the silence, his voice echoing through everyone's recorders, and Bumblebee flinched and let out a silent whimper, shaky electric voice reaching everyone's recorders and all turned out to the trapped Bee that now looked so very hurt by the situation.  
>Mikaela took a sharp breath before answering,<br>''Yes.'' she whispered silently.  
>''Then why didn't the government contact me right away?'' Optimus groused, making a loud stir while getting up, very much frustrated by the situation.<p>

''I don't know Optimus! They should've! We have been informed just before we came. You they should trust, _you saved_ them. _They owe you._'' Mikaela stated, not letting Carly out of her hands.  
>Optimus threw his hands up in frustration, clearly stating that this was a very dangerous situation for both humans, autobots and especially Sam.<p>

Bumblebee.

Optimus made a sudden turn to Bee, sighing lightly as he saw the anxious autobot trying to free himself as fast as he could, tangling up even more, making his own situation even worse.  
>''You're digging your own grave Bumblebee. You're gonna be stuck on that forever if you won't stop moving.'' Ratchet grumbled, rushing over the the yellow autobot that was in anguish.<p>

Optimus halted, shutting his optics and was left quiet for awhile.  
>Everyone else glanced each the and shrugged, keeping it quiet, the only thing making noise was Carly's silent sobs.<br>''It's okay Carly. He's tough. I know, trust me. He'll be just _fine_.'' Mikaela reassured her with a gentle, soft tone that reached Carly's heart as the sobbing sound quieted gradually.  
><em>Bee could use the same sort of comforting from Mikaela, the humanly way, as Bee had then already gotten used to that,<em>Optimus thought and then opened his optics, turning over to Ratchet,

''In what state are our mechs and soldiers?'' He spoke with a robust tone, his sturdy voice echoing through the base, reaching every small inch of it.  
>Ratchet dimmed his optics and collected the information from his database, quickly turning over to Bee and pointing him rudely,<br>''He's the only one who can't move, and also his chest plate is not on yet. Bumblebee is the only one who isn't capable of going for a city drive. _Not even_ for a city drive.'' he nodded and Mikaela turning in,  
>''I'll come with you. We know Sam was taken out of Washington, and they headed over to Ohio or Indiana I think. Or, that's what I heard.'' She stated, letting go of Carly and nodding over to Bumblebee,<br>''He can't come, I will replace him. You know I can.'' She pressed Optimus, trying to make him give in, yet failing

''I cannot take you with me Mikaela. Such is they way of things. You and Carly can go on and be home, safe-''  
>''I don't want that! You know it won't do neither of us any good.'' Mikaela cut in, Carly flinching over to her furious voice,<br>''Mikaela.'' Optimus said in a dark, low voice that made her shoulders go an inch lower,  
>''I will not take you.'' he stated, pausing after every word to make it effective, humanly way.<p>

Then sideswipe decided to take the opportunity to speak up, after few researches,  
>''It would take Sam,<em> if <em>he was to be in Chicago with one of the government's headquarters, 9 days, 6 hours, 48 minutes and 47 seconds to walk without stopping, within same pace. If-'' Sideswipe nodded to Mikaela,  
>''he was to use any transport, like a vehicle, a car, then'' he turned to Optimus,<br>''It would take him 12 hours, 13 minutes and 39 seconds to reach this base without stopping.''

''Now if you may note, he is severely injured. He does need medical help to ease his pain.'' Ratchet cut in, slicing the silent air with his voice, and was quick to continue, ignoring Bee's silent whimper,  
>''I will check the hospitals along the way, also the drug stores, and see if anyone has bought anything, or has come to the hospital to be medicated.'' he then nodded, shutting his optics and processing the mission he had given himself, carefully monitoring Bumblebee at the same time.<p>

''But, he doesn't have any money with him.'' Carly spoke, everyone turning their eyes over the small human.  
>''Point taken.'' Ratchet spoke and went from the drugs stores to only hospitals.<br>''He might have gotten help. And if he was very well drugged while he was in hospital, it should have effected him quite long.'' Mikaela nodded to Ratchet, whom didn't see her, whilst searching.  
>''Mmm, that's quite right. But whom would have helped a young severely injured boy and not report it to anyone?'' Ratchet mumble to himself, whilst Optimus was scanning the area, his teammates and then the writhing Bee that seemed to struggle to even think anymore.<p>

''...Point taken.'' Mikaela lifted her hand on her chin, having the exact same gesture Ratchet had.

Optimus decided absently, that they had been working together for too long. Ratchet had become an terran-taint.

Optimus then sighed heavily, the weeks pushing hard on him, put calling everyone up.  
>''Listen up everyone. I will take my team over to Chicago, if that really is where Sam is hiding, and search for him. I will have Ironhide with me, for the sake of Decepticons and then I will have Arcee searching over to every surveillance camera, if Sam has been spotted in any of those.'' he stated, Mikaela shifting her weight, tapping her leg.<br>''I want to come with you.'' She said crossing her arms, looking deeply into Optimus optics, or as deeply as she could, as Optimus was tall and she barely could meet with his eyes.  
>Optimus lowered himself back to one knee and spoke,<p>

''I can't risk your life Mikaela. If any decepticons are on move, this might turn ugly, besides,'' he continued, upon seeing her trying to make up a comment of disagreement,  
>''you work for Ratchet. You need to help him, as you hands are small enough to go places his can't.'' He reassured her, nodding over to Ratchet, whom now started to speak,<br>''But Optimus, I need to come along as well. If it comes down to that, I will take care of my young medic.'' he nodded and gave an apologetic gesture to Optimus whom sighed deeply again.  
>''She shall be on your responsibility.'' he shrugged, lifting himself up and speaking to everyone,<p>

''I have now decided, by the inconvenient turnout, that I will have every Autobot with me, excluding Bumblebee.'' Optimus nodded over to the yellow autobot.  
>''You Bumblebee, will activate your scanners over this base and if any decepticons are to approach this base,'' he said worryingly,<br>''turn on the alarm. I will have Arcee and her sisters Elita-One and Chromia near enough to reach the base within 10 minutes of the alarm.'' he added,  
>''So they have range wide enough to go to Maryland and Delaware. Not further or it will turn ugly, with Bumblebee's life on the line.'' he took a glance over to the sisters that were looking at each other.<br>''Roger that.'' they said, hurrying away.

''The rest of the team will go explore around with teams I order; Mudflap, Skids and Jetfire will take over Pennsylvania and West Virginia, Sideswipe, HotShot and Sunstreaker will take over Ohio and Indiana, Ironhide, Ratchet and I will then take Illinois, Michigan and Wiscons. Everyone will keep their interior radio protected, only connect with us. I will not have Sam's life risked, he is too valuable to this team, like everyone else of you.'' he then ended his speech,  
>''Any questions?'' he asked, opening his arms.<p>

''..I have.'' Wheelie then rolled around and was sort of hurt by Optimus ignoring his existence.  
>''Where will I go?''<br>''Wheelie.'' Optimus had soft tone was he spoke, lifting the small 'con up.  
>''I will have you searching for Washington area. You might not know whether he's here already.'' He added, Wheelie's face brightening up.<br>''Yea! Alright! You can count on me Prime!'' he cheered and Optimus put him gently down and turned over to everyone else.  
>''Now, I will have Grimlock to safely return Carly home, as she will need a safe ride.'' Optimus nodded over to Grimlock, him stating,<br>''Grimlock will do. Grimlock good. Will not shoot anyone. Will carry the girl home.''

''Stay on guard on her yard. She'll fly to London tomorrow, which we have another headquarter, so she'll be having another guardian by tomorrow morning. You shall then come back to the base, help Bumblebee keeping it safe and clear.'' he nodded, then quickly added,

''Take it easy Bumblebee. We'll get Sam back safe and sound. And if he appears here, then you can contact me right away, so we'll know when to return.''

Optimus was now satisfied. They would find the missing boy.  
>They would not return home empty handed.<p>

''Autobots! _Roll out!''_


	8. The Journey

So the X's are to define the line of his 'flashback', although it doesn't excactly sound like it. But it is. :)

The quote 'Love, suffer and forget' is actually a very common line used among my family. :)

Thank you for the lurkers, stalkers and new readers! You just gave me over 1000+ hits, once again! I love you!

* * *

><p>Sam woke up for the tenth time now. The annoying rattling that comes from every bump the truck hit, made the metallic junk hit together and <em>just rattle<em>. He hated that, he just wanted to have some sleep, for Primus sake! He groaned silently, as if the driver that was right on the other side of the wall, could hear him.

Sam knew he wouldn't, there was two thin walls, one wooden and one metallic and air between, not to mention _all the rattle, clanging and dinning._It made his head ache, as if staying hidden in a ice-cold truck, inside a box which contained car junk parts, with almost no clothes on and his wounds still throbbing nastily with every movement he made, wasn't enough.

_x_

He tried stretching the frozen and stiff body parts, to only hear the grumble in his stomach as he did. Sam sighed. He hadn't eaten in two days, after running away from the decepticon.  
>He had been right. Right after he had gotten off the Mini Cooper, he noticed the small 'Decepticon' -sign in it's rear bumper, and hell had gotten loose. The adrenaline had invaded his veins and he thrusted into speed running, his legs <em>begging<em>him to stop, burning wound on the hip torturing him, his heart beating so hard on his chest, he thought it was going to explode.

He didn't hear the decepticon shouting his name, only the steps it had taken, the earth grumbling threateningly, the dark woods surrounding him. Luckily, the 'con had turned out to be bigger than the Mini Cooper had capacity and he had seen it's silhouette against the dark, black redden sky. It had given him great advantage, but how it had ended, he had no clear image.

The next morning he had woken up, stiff and frozen, he had been laying under a hill, against a huge rock that had hidden him in the darkness of the night. Sam assumed that with his luck and clumsy ways, he had probably tripped and fell, which had obviously saved him his life.

The problem had been that he had no idea where he was, already at the hospital he had no idea what city he had been in, and now surrounded by nothing but woods and more trees, he had no idea where to even start going. He had walked for a great while, shivering with cold, his legs trying to message him _to stop already,_ yet he had been fully conscious about starting to hear noises and decided to ignore his body.  
>It had been wrong before. Why giving up this time, when his head said another and body another?<p>

After that, he had much no memories. He had no idea what he had been doing the past days, his mind being completely blank. When he had came around once again, he had been back in the woods where he had already once woken up from, his head spinning nastily._ (That being.. 9 days of no memories. Two days of memories. Confusing, eh?)_

Somehow though, the throbbing and pain reminded him that he was fully alive, breathing and heart beating in his chest.  
>It didn't hurt half as much as the time right after the attack nor after running away from the hospital, gradually his body had gotten used to the pain.<p>

He longed so badly for Bee's touch he could _barely stand it._  
>He could still feel Bee's caress on his back when he once got greatly hit by the Twins(note. Mudflap and Skids) and his arm had broken. Bee had stroked his back and whispered comforting words,<p>

_'Love, suffer and forget.'_

Sam shivered. Not by the cold, not the wounds, but the thought of Bee's gentle hand running softly on his back, stroking, caressing.  
>That Autobot was no longer just a <em>thing<em>, it was a _he_. He had a face, a voice, a personality and to make matters worse, Bee could fall in love, just like humans.  
>It wasn't even rare for Autobot to fall for a human. Happened before, can happen again.<p>

_'Blame the spark'_, Sam had thought and then shrugged, _'blame my heart.'_

So with these thoughts, he had made his way to the sound, cars passing by with a great speed. He had first felt the joy bursting from his chest, and then briefly later realized, glancing at the state of appearance he was in, that absolutely nobody would take such rag along in their car. _Hell no_, even he himself wouldn't take him.

He so then had decided to walk along the highway, a bit upper hill so that people couldn't actually see him, but he could see the road perfectly, the day falling to it's end once again and eventually he had ended up to a 'Highway's Best Burger For Drivers' -burger bar and had seen a great deal of trucks parked on it's yard. Without a moment of hesitation, he had then tried every single one of them, checking their locks, sneaking around feeling the car doors. For once, he had gotten lucky, and one of the truck's trunk-doors had been unlocked. He had quietly yanked it open and climbed in, just on spot.

The trunk had had a great deal of statues, huge boxes and stuff to hide into. The door behind him had closed and he had been left in the dark. He had felt his way to the end of the trunk, sat beside a huge box, _which clanged annoyingly as well, _and curled himself up. The coldness had stiffened him right from the beginning, and the past two days spent in the trunk, he was ready to give himself in. The hunger had kicked in more than ten times, his blood sugar level being so low he thought he would never going to survive the trip.

Then the man who drove the truck had stopped to a another burger place, the smell of food growing so bad, he had wanted to run out and let himself be exposed, if that man would _just give him food_. But Sam had controlled his needs, silently leaning back to the back of the trunk when he had heard two men speaking right outside his location.

Sam's heart had stopped form a brief moment, him forgetting to breathe and shut his eyes, straining his ears to the conversation held outside,

_''So, where you headed to?''  
>''Shit man, I have the most dullest shipment ever. Only statues to one location and those huge wooden boxes to another. Both shipments to Fort Wayne.''<br>''That sucks.''  
>''I know right.''<br>''...You?''  
>''Oh, I got only beer on my trunk. Goes to this overly spoiled kid, whose parents are rich and dumb enough to buy their kid alcohol.''<br>''That's the way world rolls man. On alcohol.''  
>''Shit man, I ain't so sure.''<br>''So.. We're now in South Bend, so you've got a few miles ahead of you.''  
>''Yea man. At least you can drink your shipment. Mine I can only destroy.''<em>

and the huge laughter over the bad joke, Sam shivering against the cold wall, smelling the lovely warm smell of the burger they were eating.

''Bastards.'' Sam mumbled under his breath, hoping that the men could hear it, but also hoping them not to. The problem was that he was now in South Bend. That was on his path to Washington, yet the trunk was then headed to the wrong direction. He couldn't 'unload' himself, because the trunk could not be opened from inside. It was also way too dark to pick the lock, though his eyes had gotten used to it, dim lights coming through the small holes it had, and Sam had thanked Primus for that.

But if he was to be on South Bend, somewhere around Indiana, he knew from Sideswipe's lessons that he had traveled along 90-100 miles. He had snatched a map on a burger spot the driver had halted, him sneaking in and calculated that from South Bend to Toledo Ohio (where had some great friends that could maybe help him, lived) it would take about 150 miles.  
>Then from there, if he could catch a train or something, that would transport stuff he could hide in, it would take about 200 miles to Pittsburgh, and the rest of the travel would be easier, as he knew the area well enough to know which metro's and trains had the checkers and which ones just didn't care less. Approximately it would take him one day, if he could get on those trains.<p>

Straining his ears once more, becoming aware that there was another conversation going on, again right outside from where he was, but this time the other man had sturdy, very macho voice.  
>Whilst the men speaking, Sam's heart froze.<p>

_''We should unload it.''  
>''But the delivery-''<br>''The delivery called me. The wooden box has been misplaced and we shall return it to the rightful customer.''_

Sam glanced to the wooden box placed beside him, huge white fabric covering it up.

_''But we are-''  
>''Ordered not to let anyone handle the goods. We know.''<br>''Then why-''  
>''It was the headmasters orders and we will give you the phone number for further delays.''<br>''We should-''  
>''We will get it by ourselves. You can go and get a coffee or something, call the headmaster and come back then.''<br>''I don't-''  
>''Here, the number. Here's some coupons for the food and few dollars for the coffee. Now, off you go.''<br>''I want to check-''  
>''Hey. We can handle this. We'll let you know when we are done unloading.''<br>''There might be-''  
>''Relax man. It's just a slight mix-up. Don't worry, you won't be charged. You will have the other deliveries back on time.''<br>''..a rabbit in there.''_

His heartbeats rose, holding his breath.

_''..How so?''  
>''I saw someone jump in while I was near Chicago. I don't know did he jump in my truck, but somebody's truck he must've hidden himself.''<br>''..And why is that?''  
>''I don't know. There where couple ten trucks on that parking lot. It was night and dark, and I only saw a glimpse. Maybe it was just the janitor or something. But be careful.''<br>''..What are you delivering exactly? Hopefully not anything valuable.''  
>''As I know of it, only statues and.. That huge box. It seems very heavy, so I think it has something metallic in it.''<br>''How come metal?''  
>''...It clanged that way when we loaded it up.''<br>''..Alright. We'll unload the box and check the trunk. If any rabbits come on our path, we'll have it.. Disposed of.''_

Then both men fell silent and Sam could hear his own heartbeats again, throbbing too loud in his chest, the worry if they will notice.  
><em>'Dear Primus, what have I gotten myself into?' <em>Sam clenched the fabric, tight enough to hold him completely still, yet his veins rushed from the fear of being exposed.

_thump_

_ thump_

_thump_

_ thump_

Sam heard his own heartbeats,

prayed the Primus of the Cybertron, prayed God and prayed all the Autobots and Decepticons on earth and skies to let him stay hidden.  
>If he was to be found out now, he would lose the grip and be uncovered, whilst Decepticons might find him and oh Primus, the world war four would explode.<p>

'_'Shit.'_' Sam mumbled and lifted up a white huge sheet, saw the huge wooden box inside and hid under the sheet. He climbed up, realizing the box was open from above, only the sheet covering it. Nevertheless, it was the only place he could hide into and it seemed to have place enough for him and if there were any people besides him hiding in that truck, they would've fit in too.  
>He carefully and quietly climbed in, reaching the top of the huge metallic scrap pile. He stepped on it, making a silent stir noise, held his breath for the sake of his cover blowing, and heard the steps coming closer.<p>

He heard the door getting opened, a dim light shining through the white fabric, Sam shaking and hoping he could just disappear.

_''Nothing here man. Is this the box we gon' unload? Shiyet, that might take some time.'' the other man patted the box loudly, giving it few kicks on the bottom, making the pieces inside stir._  
><em>''Yeah man. Let's just get over with this, alright?''<em>  
><em>''...Should we check inside?''<em>  
><em>''Orders were not to, but I guess we have to. Rabbits and stuff.''<em>

_'Oh dear Primus, no! What could I do, where could I hide-'_Sam frowned and froze completely, straining his ears again to know exactly when they were on spot.. Yet it still took him by surprise.

Suddenly the fabric was yanked off and he saw two very big men staring right at him, piercing their eyes through his-  
>''Metallic scrap. Exactly what the driver said.'' the bigger guy shrugged and jumped off, lighter man following him,<br>''Sort of disappointment. No rabbits in here whatsoever, and that box is only full of car pieces. What a drag.''  
>''..Who needs those pieces anyway? Those are just.. old junk.'' the guy laughed and then the box started to move, loud noise coming from the crane that lifted the heavy box up, making the pieces scatter around and making Sam's leg stuck. The chains wobbled as the crane slowly and steadily lifted the box in the air, shifting it to another truck, but this time with an open cargo bed.<p>

Sam's heart had frozen. They were staring right at him, yet.. They had not?  
><em>'What in the name of Primus just happened?' <em>Sam thought still completely frozen, ignoring the throbbing leg that screamed him to lift it away, grab the metallic plate and jerk it off, yet Sam couldn't make himself to move.  
>It was like he was paralyzed.<br>_'How did they not see me?'_disbelief storming through his head, grasping the moving junk, trying to hold himself down.

Sam knew he hadn't eaten in awhile, but that shouldn't make him _disappear._ He wasn't _that _thin. He lifted his own hand up, gasping the air in incredulity, his eyes widening as he stared at his hand.

If that was his hand anymore.  
>Shock wondered through his mind like a wave, not showing any sign of calming, so Sam shut his eyes and jerked the hand away from his sight, counting slowly to ten and opening them again..<p>

And sighed in relief. His hand was normal. It had nothing in it, he must've seen a mirage or something. He absently decided that it was due his lack of eating and sleep, the clanging and rattle making him lose his mind, gradually.

Then he felt the box land on back of the truck, hearing a small 'thumb' sound and sighing. It was nerve-racking enough for him to be hidden and trying to travel across the cities with no money and as a freeloader, but to actually be exposed and.. Not being exposed.

He just couldn't understand why those men had not even blinked at the sight of him, nor even had a small 'hiccup' in their tone, when lying. They both seemed to have stared right through his eyes, yet none of them blinked when he did, they did not get him.. 'Disposed of' like they had stated earlier. He just had no capacity nor knowledge in his tiny system (he had started to call his brain his 'system' or 'hard drive') that couldn't process such odd thing. But the thought was easily pushed to the back of his mind, with his tired eyes blinking and heavily settled at the shut position, not bothering to open them, even though the men came back up and tied the box up. They had placed the fabric back on it's place, so Sam didn't need to worry about it anymore.

The thing he should be worrying about, was where the box was headed off to, yet too tired, cold and hungry to think about it, being only dimly aware of his surroundings.

_''This shipment was to whom?''_  
><em>''Mm.. I think it was mister.. Jones was it? Honestly man, I can't remember.''<em>  
><em>''Then where off to?''<em>  
><em>''Uhh.. Somewhere in Virginia?''<em>  
><em>''Shit man! Check your shipments, for Christ sake! Ass!''<em>  
><em>''Shut up man. You can't always remember everything.''<em>  
><em>''Ooh, can't always remember everything, whiny whiny whine.''<em>  
><em>''Shut up, asshole. Fucking dimwit.''<em>  
><em>''You and your bloody dimwits. If you're going to swear, then swear, goddammit.''<em>

then both of the men jumped off, leaving the exhausted Sam under cover inside the box, feeling warm for the longest time. The sheet kept the warmth momentarily in, making Sam sigh.  
>How he had missed that.<p>

Yet the cold metal had sank through his clothes, piercing his skin and the trapped leg still throbbing in pain. He wasn't sure whether he'd get it out or not, but surely by the time the box would stop and he would be exposed, he would be helped. The metal junk he was mixed up with was far too heavy to be lifted by a single boy who had barely energy to lift up his own hand.  
>Let alone such junk piece. In his dreams.<p>

_x_

And so, there he was. Not being able to sleep, hunger digging a hole in his stomach, body parts stiff and throbbing, his leg still trapped and Sam was pretty sure it was somehow damaged. It didn't bleed though, which was the only good thing he could think of.  
>And he thought, oh how he thought, if he could just ladle up some responsibility to a glass jar, when he loses the grip of himself and the present, he thought that he sensed too much, yet felt too little.<p>

And of course the thought of returning to Bee warmed his mind. His lips grew a soft smile that curved on his otherwise expressionless face. His eyes had dimmed in a weird way, him seeing the world quite blurry. He blamed it all on the hunger and such, not giving it more than a brief thought and that too he then pushed to the back of his mind.

After he had been loaded up, the night had started to fall upon him once again, and he seriously started to think how had he not died yet. Of course he didn't remember much after running away from the 'con, his memories only giving him pleasure of remembering the past two days of feeling cold and altogether miserable. But surely had he not eaten much. He was getting too skinny, his bones trying to make their way through his skin, his ribs showing and he felt like an abused animal.

Not to mention his ripped clothes. His from the beginning white shirt had become somehow gray to brown with black stripes in it, huge holes from something big scratching him covering his chest and stomach, his once gray sweatpants being very much worn off, holes on his knees, calf's and outer thighs. And his shoes, oh Primus, his shoes. Very much nothing left. He was walking barefoot, not even realizing it before taking a closer notice. He had thought the coldness was a part of this momentarily suffering.

_Right._

Now that he had all the time in his hands, his mind drifting from his body to Bee. First he thought about how Bee would touch him when he would see him for the first time in the longest period. How he would tug him softly close, his huge hands caressing gently his back, him whispering a string of calm, comforting words.  
>Then he thought about Ratchet dragging him away as he laughed, him checking that he was fine. Sam <em>was<em> fine. As long as he would be with Bee, he would be _fine._

Then it stroke him, for the very first time. He was going to be fine when Bee was with him, but.. Would Bee feel the same? Would Bee, of all the sentient beings, love him and want to be there for him? If that was really the case then.. What would happen when Sam would eventually..

_..pass away?_

Who would be there for Bee, who would take his sadness away from him, comfort him, _be there_ for the hardest times of Bee's millennium? Who would calm his nerves down when someone made him mad, who would laugh with him when the times would be happy, _who would be there_ for him, when he didn't need anybody's company? _Who would Bee have?_  
>Bumblebee, the great and brave warrior that fought in the war, fought a dozen of earth's lifespans, who fought with nobody on his side for the longest time.. Did he <em>even need<em> Sam to be there for him? Was Sam's presence not necessary? He _longed _for Bee, for Primus' sake, he truly _needed_ Bee to _even live_! Yet the Bumblebee he loved so much.. Didn't actually need Sam?

His eyes dimmed oddly, the view blurred once again by the stupid, _stupid_ thoughts, which made no sense and even if they did, he _couldn't possibly know _without asking! You can't know, if you don't know!

Sam punched the wooden box in his frustration, kicked the very old car parts underneath him with his left leg, the right one still stuck in between.  
>Primus, was Sam stupid. How could he not have thought about it <em>before<em>? _Of course_ Bee didn't need him! He could disappear right now and he was sure they wouldn't even come looking for him. Why would they, they would gain_ nothing_ from that, _absolutely nothing!_

His cheeks flushed, the hot tears he tried keeping in obtruded from his eyes softly streaming down his cheeks, as he wiped the angrily away. _'How could I be so stupid?_' Sam mocked himself, feeling very dizzy and leaning his back to the wooden box's side, grasping one of the car parts he was sitting on, squeezing it tightly, the sharp edge of it making a slight wound on his hand that started to bleed.  
><em>''Idiot!<em>'' he shouted, covering his face on his hands, sobbing quietly as he folded them and leaned against his left leg.  
><em>''Bee you're an idiot..''<em>

His sobs suddenly stopped, as the movement of the car suddenly halted, one of the men hopping out from the truck, making his way to the back, talking to his cellphone,  
><em><br>''Oh, hello mister.. Smith?''_

_''Yes, this is Buck, I'm calling from the 'Highway Express'. It's about your delivery.''_

_''Yes, we have just arrived. Um, is this really the place-''_

_''Oh I see. Then if you could.''_

_''I'll be waiting then. Thank you, and have a good night sir.''_

Sam stiffened, lowering his back warily, straining his ears.

_''What'd he say? Is this really the place?''  
>''Yup, right on spot. There is a man inside that will open these gates and those doors, see there, further down?''<br>''Umm... Yeah, yeah. I see them, yeah.''  
>''Well, the guy inside will open those and we will just leave the delivery on the floor there.''<br>''Will the guy sign the papers?''  
>''No, we won't see him apparently. He's in some sort of moderating room, so he can't come down..''<br>''So, what did Mr. Smith say?''  
>''Well, apparently this was an vocal agreement. As binding as the paper ones, only that he has to trust us.''<br>''..Right. So..''  
>''So we'll just drop the box somewhere inside and then head off as quickly as we can.''<br>''..Why's that?''  
>''He said he had surveillance cameras all around the room, so if we stay longer than we're supposed to, he'll know.''<br>''Oh.''  
>''..Yeah.''<em>

The men fell silent, the other guy at the back kicking few rocks and the other one closed his door with a huge clang that made it echo around the car.  
>Then came the clang as the gates opened and the man hopped back in, starting the engine once again.<br>They then slowly drove in, while the huge gates stayed open, and the doors ahead opening as well. The truck made few turns, and then backspaced, the car beeping as the driver did so. Then the car halted completely and the two men hopped out.

''How we gon' get that down?''  
>''Uh, the crane. <em>Duh<em>.''  
>''...<em>Wicked.<em> Look at this place!''  
>''Ssht. Just shut up and go operate the crane! I'll tie that box down and then we'll get the hell out of here.''<br>''Jesus Christ! DO YOU SEE what I'm seeing?''  
>''Yes, it's a huge garage.. Or somesort. Now<em> get in<em>!''  
>''How can this creep you up? It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen! And I have been to military! This is nothing like what we had!''<br>''Yea, well yours was a cheap ass military. _Now do it_!''  
>''Geez, calm down, will ya?''<br>''Let's just get this done and over with, okay? I want to get out of here!''  
>''...Asshole.''<br>''Yes I am, now go to work!''

The other man was left grousing while making his way to the crane, the other one jumping up to the box, tucking it's chains to make sure it's tied up well enough.  
>The box started to move, loud noise coming from the crane that lifted it up, making the pieces scatter around and making Sam gasp in pain, as his leg was still stuck. The chains wobbled as the crane slowly and steadily lifted the box in the air, shifting a bit unevenly it to the floor, making Sam's leg free and he held his breath.<br>A small sound in Sam's head screamed him for to run away once again, yet his heart was somehow at ease.

If the men would be to capture him now, he might die. They might kill him, brutally so, but the knowledge of Bee being alright even for a few thousand years, made him feel calm.  
>He wasn't needed, <em>no<em>. It was silly of him to even think that.

Sam flinched as the other man suddenly shouted from right beside him,

''Get down here and let's go!''  
>''..Coming.. ass.. the hel.. you woul.. ..for a se.. noth..'' he heard him mumble, not making any sense of the words.<p>

Sam heard both of the men footsteps trailing away from him, heard the clang the car doors made and the sound of the engine being revved and then speeded off.  
>He heard the car's noise for a great while before the doors were closed with a silent creek and then the silence fell upon him.<p>

Sam stayed still for awhile, hearkening the surroundings. He heard absolutely nothing, only the silent hum from the background as he was apparently dropped off to.  
>Then he decided to give it a go, he stood up, quickly leaning to the edge of the box, head spinning heavily before calming down. He huffed and tried giving his brains some air, lungs desperately longing for it, as he breathed in and out in rhythm, inhale, exhale.<p>

He then yanked the fabric off, annoyed by the amount of it, like it would never, ever end. As the white huge sheet then ended suddenly, he sighed in relief. Then he glanced around, eying the places warily, as if death might approach him right form the corner.  
><em>'It could.'<em>he reminded himself, climbing off the box, making a silent 'ow' as his right leg hit the ground. It had bleeded for a great while, but the bleeding had stopped, probably form the cold or the fact that there was not much blood in his body anyway. He was sere and skinny, his weight had dropped by half of what it had been and he was very, so very light.

He did not see much, only a blurry world surrounding him, his eyes still watery from the silent sobbing from earlier, his dried tears on his cheeks, his bony hands searching for something to lean on. Primus, was he exhausted. This love for Bumblebee had drained him, still passionately, yet sorrowfully loving him from the bottom of his heart.

Sam had went and given his heart to Bee, as he returned it, it had turned into a puzzle. He loved games with problems, thinking it throughoutly yet this game, was too much.  
>This puzzle was, and still is the most difficult to handle, to get right, surely Bumblebee had taken a piece, for Sam would never finish that puzzle, never get it done.<br>Oh well, might as well as leave it as a mess.

Sam was absently left thinking, trying to make his heart decide whether to fall in deep to that mess, whether to venture and complete the puzzle, for this was too much to handle, never having himself complete, if Bee didn't need him. If Bumblebee didn't need Sam, he could just throw the missing puzzle piece away, leave Sam hollow without his last piece, never be fully done.  
>Always a piece missing from his heart. A puzzle to be solved, a puzzle that never will be.<p>

Sam then flinched as he heard a noise coming from the other room, wiping the tears away to fully gaze around this new place, that had a smell of.. Familiarity.  
>He took a step, and another and another and soon, yes, was he running.<p>

Oh what Sam heard, the silent gears, yes! Oh yes, the gears that hummed so softly, making it seem like a heartbeat, always, always there. Yes, it was loud, surely it was, for if it was would the other be in trouble. He dashed and dashed, oh yes yes _yes!_

Oh the sweet sensation of bathing in the light as he slammed the door open, oh yes the sweet joy bursting out from his chest as his eyes sank inside the shocked blue ones, oh yes the sweet scent that soared in the air. Oh yes, softly, gently gazing at the most graceful being that invaded earth.

_''Bumblebee!''_

Oh yes, the puzzle could be left in a mess, for this sweet feeling of love and security, the only and the one piece that would always fill his heart.

Might as well leave the puzzle waiting.

* * *

><p>If you didn't catch it by the end of this chapter, the Mr. Smith was actually Ratchet, LOL. He decided to use a different name for his deliveries.<p>

Sparks flying in the next chapter! Ohh yes!


End file.
